Blue Moon
by Babyfrocks
Summary: Bella and Edward are coming home from their honey moon and Bella finds out she pregnant and keeps this away from Edward. Bella and Edward face hard obstacles. This is my first fanfic. Thanks for all your support!
1. Secrets

_Secrets_

I DOZED OFF on our private Jetliner coming from Brazil. The nine-hour flight seemed to drag on forever. I sat in my seat, exhausted. I wasn't hungry; instead I was nauseous and dizzy. My stomach churned incessantly. I didn't see anything out the small, tinted window except blue, blue, and more firmaments of blue, with the occasional white cloud scuttling by. Just a clear day on our way back to Forks.

Having Edward beside me made it harder to sleep; the shock of his touch hadn't worn off yet, and the way he smiled constantly managed to dazzle me and mangle the rhythm of my heart. I ignored him after he commanded me to rest for the millionth time; I wanted to be wide-awake with him. Edward bought a private plane for me—it irked me all the more that the flight attendant grinned flirtatiously at Edward. Later she and her friend, who were supposed to be working, exchanged glances obviously at the Greek god sitting next to me.

It was bad enough to concentrate when he was that close, and I didn't have long to make it clear to them that Edward was off limits. He smiled heavenly before he kissed me and wove his fingers in my dark brown hair. I heard the low gasps from the onlookers behind. He noticed the pair and began kissing me with unkempt passion. Edward let go of me, laughing breathlessly. I knew he wasn't finished, but I was extremely tired. I lay encased in his arms as he grabbed a blanket from above us to keep me warm while I drifted asleep.

When the jet landed in Texas to refuel, Edward gently shook me awake with his hands. I arose from my stupor stumbling, despite the fact that his arm curved around my waist for support. We entered the vacant terminal.

Edward asked me, "Are you still upset with me about the plane?"

"Kind of."

I looked around the barren airport, out the window as a tawny sunset glistened on the white tiles. Edward was already pulling us out of the way.

"Would you forgive me if I trade it to someone else?" he said, trying to avoid the sunlight by weaving through the shadows.

"No. It's too late now we're already halfway there. What's the point?" I sighed.

He frowned at me.

"Bella, I am sorry. If I knew you didn't want the seats alone, I wouldn't have bought the plane."

"I forgive you," I said reaching up on my toes to kiss his cold lips.

"You want something to eat?' He asked.

"No. I ate before we left the cabin and I'm still kind of full," I lied.

When we boarded our jet, I was glad he didn't mention food again after that.

Our quarter was large, filled with open space in the middle and a long panel for seats on the other side facing us. Wine coolers were pitched in ice on a table. Above the door to the pilot's cabin was an oversized blue ray digital television. Casually listening to the news, Edward wrapped his arm around me; he was my brace for the turbulence. I was deathly terrified of falling out of the sky, especially with my hard luck. A very elegant woman, who spoke with a pleasant disclaimer, appeared on the screen her caramel colored skin beautifully cast on camera. It appeared flawless. She gave the weather report with an update for Washington.

"Due to an aggressive snowstorm coming down from the Artic Circle, all flights coming in will be the last, no more air crafts will be allowed to go out. This storm looks ready and pledged to dismay anything that stands in conflict. Already we have one plane down from an incoming flight. We advise everyone to keep of all roads in Washington until this one blows over. Back to you Tyler."

"Martha," the screen shifted back to the male new anchor. "Thank you for the weather report. Good night, everybody. We'll see you back here on Channel Seven news at eight o'clock The Insider. Branjolina are having…."

I tuned out the news and fell asleep once more.

Edward was carrying me in the teeming airport. It looked like we were in baggage claim, people came from all directions; I looked up from Edward's coat yawning.

"Shh, go back to sleep," he ordered gently. "It was a long flight. I'll drive."

I couldn't figure out why I was so wore out. I realized when I woke up that I hadn't eaten anything for more than ten hours and that I was hungry; I didn't want to eat fearing I might be sick.

We were safe from the wind outside and in his Volvo with the heater on high yet I was wrapped tightly in an unfamiliar soft, blue blanket.

"How long has it been since you last ate, Bella?" Edward asked.

I didn't answer him and he noticed my reluctance.

"How about Mac Donald's?"

"I'm not hungry," I insisted. "Besides, Edward, isn't there some type of snow storm out there? We should be headed home where I won't get frost bite?" My stomach growled loudly. I cursed quietly. There was no way out now.

Edward went through to the drive through.

"What do you want?"

"I don't want anything," I snapped.

He laughed without humor. "You eating Bella Cullen." I could never stop the flutter of satisfaction in my stomach whenever he said that. I bit my lip trying not to smile.

Then, he decided for me.

The raspy speaker's voice shouted something in the back round before addressing us. "May I take your order?"

"I'd like one large sprite and two big macs with fries, thank you."

"That'll be nineteen forty-three. Pull up front please."

A young girl with bleach blond hair pulled into a ponytail and blue eyes smiled politely as she finished taking the next order.

"Your change is…" She dropped the money she was holding as soon as she saw Edward's perfect face; one girl in the back eating her dinner burst a ketchup package. I chuckled at their faces when they saw who was sitting next to him.

"Clumsy me," she said smiling, and then gave Edward our food with the correct amount of change.

He placed the revolting hamburger in my lap and warm fries wedged between the armrest and my thigh.

I folded my arms across my chest defiantly.

"Bella, eat."

Gently placing his hand on my cheek, he attempted to persuade me. I knew better than to look into his soft gold eyes, so instead I looked out the window at the swirling snow. He sighed in defeat. "You're going to eat soon enough."

Reluctantly, I took a hot, greasy french fry, for his sake; I couldn't worry him anymore by not eating. Forcing down half a bite of the gruesome cheeseburger wasn't so bad, after you got over the constant urge to push it back up. I felt overly nauseous but I held it down by breathing slowly.

I got sick as I predicted but didn't through up yet.

I groaned.

We'd made our way from California into Port Angeles. I sighed in relief that we were almost home. They sky was still dark and the falling snow now rested upon every rooftop.

"What's the matter, love?" Edward looked at me worried. Then touched me with his hand, checking my temperature. "You are burning up." He sounded surprised.

"I think I have the stomach flu."

The last time I remembered getting sick was during my junior year, when Jake and I somehow caught the same bug. I remembered throwing up all the time. The ripe, burning smell, sight of my partially digested food…

"You shouldn't have forced me to eat," I scolded, narrowing my eyes at him. My anger wasn't as impressive due to the relentless summersaults my stomach was doing.

It had to be something much deeper than a virus, I thought. A voice in the back of my head told me what would eventually be the inevitable, but out of fear, I shoved it back into the closet of my worry. My heart skipped a beat. I closed my eyes tightly, prying that it wasn't what I thought.

"I'm sorry. You looked paler, than usual, and I thought you needed to eat. I'll take you to Carlisle," he said remorsefully. "Forgive me?"

"That won't be necessary I can take care of myself," I lied, my voice high pitched. "You're forgiven."

Edward reached over and kissed my forehead. His scent nullified the wracking headache and stopped the queasiness in the pit of my stomach for an instant. A smile tugged at the corner of my lips.

"There's my Bella." His grin gleamed back, leaving me speechless.


	2. Home

Home

We pulled into the bare dirt drive at about sunrise, eight a.m. meeting the glorious white mansion; over the dark oak wooden doors was a massive sign adorned in gold and white ribbons cascading down the side; balloons freely bounced around in the wind welcoming us home. Lights were even stamped out around the sides. This could only be an establishment of _Alice Cullen._

I got out. My mouth hung open, my face flushed crimson.

"Edward!" I whispered mortified.

"What?" His perfect brows furrowed. He held our bags in one hand.

"Look at that thing." I pointed to the sign displaying our names in bold letters. I groaned. "There's no way I'm going inside." Suddenly I had a terrible migraine.

I held my head and rubbed my temples. I heard the soft thud of our suitcases hit the ground, and then cool hands found their way around my hips.

"Bella, I really don't like you this way," I heard him say concerned. If it turned out to be what I thought it would be, I wouldn't want to see Carlisle; I'd _have_ to see him. Ugh. What was I going to do?

"I know. It's just the flu it'll get better. My head hurts, Edward. We should get inside."

The slight groan in his throat made me look up.

I opened my eyes as the pressure lifted. He stood too close making my head swim and my bones turn soft. I took his out stretched hand as he lead me up the stairs. He smiled half-heartedly turning the knob. The door opened to display our family: Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle stood at the thresh hold waiting for us with warm smiles.

They shouted, "Welcome back!"

The tremendous roar had me rocking on my heels.

"I'm glad you missed us."

We headed toward the pale white couch. I missed this house and it would always be my true home.

As soon as Edward got our things settled up stairs he came to and placed his cold hands around my body.

"Lets go, Bella," Alice said ripping me from Edward's safe arms. Suddenly ill at ease I stared back at him horrified all he gave me was a reassuring nod and smile. Rosalie followed beside her.

Alice sat me on her bed; Rosalie sitting cross-legged and statue like with Alice watched me.

"_So_," Alice urged.

"_So_ what?" I asked miffed. What in the world were they talking about?

"She wants to know…about you know..." Rosalie said.

I flushed.

"Not to worry, Bella. We've all told stories about our first time. What do you think Edward is doing right now?" Alice told me in a way that made me even more uncomfortable.

"He wouldn't?"

"He would. He is right now. Jazz and Emmett placed bets you wouldn't survive or at lease the furniture."

"Alice. I can't tell you that."

"Yes, you can. We're sisters."

I sighed in defeat.

_How should I go about this_, I thought. I remembered Edward's eyes and glorious, disrobed body after and how we didn't stop for a while until—

"Well," they both interrupted my thoughts.

"Um…" I cleared my throat, "I don't know how to describe it, but I do know it was no where near what I expected and we fit like two corresponding puzzle pieces."

"It must have been good," Rosalie commented to Alice.

"We should get back down stairs before the boys do something stupid," Alice said in a disapproving tone. "I guess you two win until next year, Bella." She sighed.

"What did Edward and I win?"

"The_ Right._" She answered.

"The right to what?"

"The right to have sex in this house. Carlisle and Esme have a rule against it."

I flushed again. I had to ask.

We went back into the living room and I took my rightful position beside Edward on the couch.

He pressed his lips against my ear. "We won."

"I heard."

"Of all the immature…," I hear Esme mutter to Carlisle. He quietly consoled her.

We spent the remainder of the evening listening to Emmett tell some of his stories while we were away. He'd managed to destroy all of Esme's priceless glasses form Europe.

"I really missed my little sister in law," Emmett said uncomfortably.

I smiled. "Thanks Emmett. I missed all of you. I'm glad to be home."

"We're pleased to have you back as a permanent member of our family," Esme said with a warm smile.

"Hungry?" Edward asked hesitantly.

I thought about it for a moment. The incessant churning had halted for the time being and I wasn't feeling nauseous.

"Sure," I said.

We got up and went to the kitchen holding hands.

He opened up the refrigerator door. "What would you like?"

"Seltzer water with lemon and some fruit." I smiled when he looked at me.

He pulled everything out of the refrigerator and lay what I'd asked for out before me with grace. A sprig of fresh mint was placed on top of my fruit salad. The dish looked to dainty to eat.

"You go all out with presentation don't you?"

"Was that supposed to be a complement, Mrs. Cullen?" His eyes seemed to glitter when he said my new name. A crooked smile flashed across his face.

"And if it wasn't?" I speared a pear with my fork. Edward slid his chair around from the other side of the table so that I was beside me. He took the fork from my hand and placed it back down.

"It wouldn't end well for you." He chuckled blackly.

"It was a complement."

"Eat," he said, beginning to feed me.

I opened my mouth for the fruit. For the first time in twenty- seven hours food tasted good.

"Seems like you're feeling better," Edward said watching me devour a second bowl—this time with yogurt and nuts on top. I was hungry again but hesitant towards what I should eat.

"Mmhm." I nodded.

Once I cleaned up in the kitchen, we went into the living room. Jasper and Emmett were watching a foot ball game. Alice and Rosalie were quietly discussing shopping plans for next week.

My head rested on Edward's shoulder unable to keep it up any longer as I became tired with each growing second. My head bobbed every few seconds.

"I'd better get you to bed," he whispered in my ear.

"Mmm," I muttered.

He growled defensively. I looked up to his severe expression directed towards Emmett. He was snickering, shaking the chair he sat in.

"Boys!" Esme objected.

"Sorry, Esme," they both apologized.

"I'd better get Bella to bed. She's had a long day."

Edward whisked me up and fled to our room. He undressed me putting fresh pajamas on my body. I clung to him as he tucked the both of us in.

"I love you, sweetheart. Dream of me." His voice like caressing velvet. He kissed both my eyelids then my lips deliberately with his. Edward embraced me in his arms, humming my lullaby quietly.

"Shall I sing you to sleep, my betroth?"

I smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way." I said floating on the cusp of sleep.


	3. Nightmares

Nightmares

I dreamed that night about Edward being the ideal father for our child. It felt so real. For the first time, I saw our daughter _Elizabeth Marie._ I'd stolen Edward's mother's name from my subconscious and apparently used it now alongside my middle name.

Edward always smiled at her, showering her in kisses. Never once did this paragon shy away from her. Her tiny miniscule nub like fingers wrapped around Edward's perfect finger. As he cradled her in his arms she seemed perfectly apt to his temperature difference, holding fast to him as he sung her my lullaby.

Once I'd gotten close enough to the two her eyes; they were a deathly red color. Immediately, I took at a step back breaking into a cold sweat. They'd brought back frightening memories; Jane suddenly materialized into the room like fine dust.

"Hello," she said in her inky tenor dripping like bitter, cold ice water into my blood, sort of like Chinese water torture.

"I decided to stop for a visit." Her visage at once turned into speechless shock then into the remorseless humor.

"Is that a baby?" Her voice echoed in excitement. She continued, "Aro will be so pleased with my new plunder. I hope you don't mind." Her voice rang again.

Knowing that I would she'd given me a harsh smile, her eyebrows fixed in a grim furrow, but her eyes…they matched _Elizabeth Marie's_, a glistening reddish-purple that turned my stomach. She stood in front of the rocking chair. Edward sat completely unaware of her presence, singing to our precious baby.

She gathered _Elizabeth Marie_ in her arms roughly and shattered the window on the southern wall of our room; I watched my child protest in her arms. As she jumped out Edward still rocked, singing to no one in his arms. His voice grew louder, echoing and clouding my mind with only his sweet serenade.

The scene was one of evil but Edward's lively vim threw the outlook off. My burst of tears stopped, my heart was satisfied playing along with the peace, with this on going horror, and Jane's shrill laughter at my pain. It wasn't right. I knew it wasn't right. I could feel the blood-curdling scream of pain building in my chest. I curled up in a ball on the floor afraid to move. I'd just lost my _one_ and _only_ daughter.

"Have a pleasant evening," she said with a final bound. My daughter cried and cried until I heard her desperation no more.

My body shook and turned cold then flaccid. I felt my heart rend at the pain ripping throughout my body.

I gasped, my eyes fluttering open. My chest heaved furiously. I could hear the sound of my heart pounding deafeningly in my ears. I rolled over. A pair of cold arms caught me as I almost tumbled off of the bed. The image of Jane disappeared and the sound of my weeping, frightened baby ceased. Edward hovered over me smoothing my hair with a frighteningly freezing hand. I shot up searching. He pushed me back down. I stared into the horror struck eyes of my husband.

"Edward, w-where is she? Where did Jane take her?"

He looked at me perplexed, shaking his head in confusion.

_Elizabeth Marie_ had to be real. It couldn't have _all_ been a dream. My mind rebelled against the truth. I couldn't let her go.

"Edward, I have to find her!" I shouted. He clamped a hand over my mouth as his arms wrapped securely around my waist. I fought Edward's arms. They held me fast to his rock hard body. His lips were next to my ear. His cold breath caused me to shiver. _My baby. I had to find my baby, _I thought frantically_,_ thrashing.

"Please," I begged as slow tears of anguish ran down my cheeks. My arms grew limp with exhaustion. Edward took his hand off of my mouth, staring at me even more frightened. "I have to find her," I said brokenly looking into Edward's eyes.

His expression suddenly turned to one of compassion. "Bella, it's okay. Calm down," he said in a terrified whisper. "It's okay."

I cried, sobbing painfully into his chest. "_She's_ gone! Isn't she?" _My baby._

He didn't respond he only held me, and I wished he would never let go.

Something broke inside me, snapped, and the tears wouldn't stop.

"Shh, my love. I'm here. I'm right here," Edward comforted me simply with the sound of his voice.

He held me in his arms and rocked me tenderly, whispered sweet, soothing endearments that assuaged the pain. He started to hum quietly, my lullaby, which eased a perfect picture of him and my baby back into my mind. His now cool hands swept across the planes of my cheeks brushing away the hot tears. I stared fervently into his soft gold eyes. They rested on me with worry.

"Who's gone?" he asked in a hushed whisper.

"Eliz—" I looked away for only a moment. It wasn't that I didn't want to tell him; I didn't want to hurt him with the impossible. I knew having a child between the both of us could never happen. So, I couldn't bear to tell him about the sweet baby in my dreams.

"Bella, who were you talking about?"

He touched my face; I turned toward him.

"Isabella?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it. Please, Edward." I was kind of dazed and dizzy suddenly. I buried my face into his damp shirt.

I closed my eyes and was silent listening to Edward's hollow breathing. Jane's grim face flashed into my mind. I held Edward tighter, my face pressed against his chest, depicting _Elizabeth Marie_ again and in Edward's arms. Safe.

I relaxed; his hands were rubbing my back and arms.

"I don't think I can sleep any more," I said, face still hidden in his soiled black shirt.

The lights flickered on. Edward's cool hand lifted my chin. I stared into his blazing gold eyes. He kissed me gently at first, and then with vehement, both of his hands positioned on my cheeks. My heart soared. The kiss was with passion but also with concern and I felt guilty for not telling him the entire truth.

"Maybe we should get out of the house for a little bit," he suggested, his voice warm and velvety.

I nodded in consent.

I dressed quickly in my blue sweater and jeans, ready to leave the house. Edward held my hand then abruptly pulled me up into his arms. He wanted to be alone.

We took off and fled into the encroaching forest.


	4. Explainations

**This chapter has been replace. I repeat it has been changed to make more sense because it didn't before.  
**_

* * *

_

Explanations

Tonight the air was colder than usual; Forks being between seasons the weather constantly fluctuated. Everything was turning; from the browning moss covered trees to the fern matted forest beginning to show the first signs of winter. As Edward ran the trees raced past us in a blur of hunter green and mossy brown. I couldn't tell what the expression was on his face, partly because I was riding on his back. Though, I felt how tense he was. He gradually slowed to a brisk walk.

Edward reached behind himself to ease me into his arms. I looked around to see where our destination was. We were in our meadow, I realized. I'd always looked at the inviting, bright patch in the warm sunlight. This was an ominous place at night, in the moons silver obscurity. However, its ambiance of calm and tranquility never failed. I was relaxed. Edward stared relentlessly into my eyes as he walked to a spot in the middle of the meadow.

We sat on the cool grass. He hugged me close to his chest.

"Bella, I want you to be happy," he said quietly after a moment.

"But I am." There was nothing more that I wanted to do than have his child. I couldn't tell him. He was fraught, and would persist until he knew what could be bothering me.

"Are you sure you're not unhappy…with me?"

"Edward, I am always happy with you. I could never leave not even if I wanted to." Almost instantly I felt the raw conviction of my words. I was unsure of them. It seemed if this standing situation had led to what I thought it would I didn't know if I could stay.

"Bella, back at the house I'd never been so terrified and…helpless. Just watching you suffer that way…I hadn't a clue what to do," his voice fell to a whisper. "I never want to be in a position where I can't help or provide you something."

I placed my hand on his cheek so he would look at me. "You make me happy, happier than anyone could have ever dreamed you would make me. Now stop your worrying. There is noting more I could want from you than your own happiness. When I married you I knew what I'd signed up for. And I won't miss a beat with you by my side."

"I love you,' he said in a content sigh. "Bella, what scared you so much in your dream? Who was the girl you were talking about?"

I hesitated. "E-Edward…I rather not bring it up." I turned my eyes away from him afraid that my pain would show through and also my longing. I didn't want it to be what I thought. He'd leave. He wouldn't want me.

"Bella, Bella, look at me? What's wrong? You can tell me." He sounded hurt.

I froze in fear, aghast. My words were gone. I just stared into his wounded eyes. I slowly shook my head. He placed his cool hands on the sides of my face. His thumb rubbed my now burning cheeks. The moisture built up in my eyes threatening to brim over. I tried to look away but I couldn't. I tugged at his hand.

"What's the matter? Don't you trust me?"

"Oh, Edward, please. Its not that I don't' trust you; you're my husband. I always will." I threw my arms around his neck. "Promise me that you'll stay with me no matter what," I murmured.

"No matter what, love." He rubbed my back with his hand gently.

Edward pulled away to look at me with unfathomable emotion, and then he kissed me. Though, I wasn't ready I gave in contentedly. He pulled me tighter to him as he wove his arm around my waist, his hand knotted in my hair. He rolled over top of me, but held his weight slightly so I could breathe. I marveled at Edward's beauty; his eyes were deep gold, his face smooth and relaxed. Edward murmured something against my neck. I pulled his face back up to mine.

"I love you," he said.

"Forever?"

"Forever and ever," he whispered into my ear then looked up to me smiling crookedly.

"Do you still want to change me?" I asked suddenly remembering two weeks from today I was to be changed.

He hesitated for a moment, searching my eyes. I knew what he was looking for: fear, pressure, stress, however he couldn't find it. He did find a sincere heart. I would do any thing for my baby if I was really having one.

"What?" he breathed in shock like the wind had been knocked out of him.

"Do you want to change me," I enunciated every syllable.

"You'd stay human for me, Bella?" he whispered. Edward looked at me from under his incredibly long eye lashes, dazzling me.

"Yes," I said just as quietly.

Edward's lips had suddenly crashed against mine and moved without restraint, his joy from this news couldn't be mistaken. Edward rolled off of me; we both had to slow our breathing.

I smiled at him as he laughed completely caught off guard.

"Why? Why? I just don't understand."

"What's not to understand, I'm doing this for you. And it wouldn't hurt to spend a little more time being human so many thing I haven't already experienced. But only for a little while, maybe a year or two." Though I was doing this for my baby, I hadn't forgotten about my dreams. I still wanted to spend the rest of my existence with Edward if he would have me.

Edward closed his eyes shaking his head. He chucked. "Thank you. Thank you so much," he said gratuitously.

We would have to leave soon, it was close to dawn, I thought. I knew the others had heard us make our exit. Alice most likely told them where we went. A soft blue hovered overhead, inviting the cool morning. I watched the clouds reappear then melt into a milky gray almost as smooth as silver. My eyes grew heavy, I held them open defiantly.

"Bella," Edward reproached.

I sighed. "I'm afraid to go back to sleep," I confessed.

"Don't be, it's such a precious gift to waste. I'll sing to you all night, and I won't move from this spot." His words held a seal of promise that I trusted.

I gradually had fallen asleep; there weren't any monotonous vampires haunting in my dreams, only Edward's pure angelic face and Elizabeth Marie's beautiful hazel-green eyes.

The only thing I had to worry about now was how I was going to hide this from Edward. I didn't know if he'd want me, if he'd stay when I told him. I was afraid more afraid than anything that Edward wouldn't want our gift. That had left me with the choice of keeping up with the norm something I knew would become increasingly difficult with time.


	5. Appearances

**This chapter was also replaced. I repeat it was changed so it makes more sense.  
**_

* * *

_

_Appearance_

Hiding it? Hiding it was definitely a challenge on my part and more exhausting than I'd expected. Concealing any ailment let alone pregnancy from Edward would be a task, one of which would wear me to no end.

He and I spent almost every second of the day together. Edward stayed faithfully by my side, until he had to go hunting like he was today. Edward said he'd be hunting close by and be gone no more than twelve hours tops. I expected him home by nine thirty tonight. Pretending to be okay when I really wasn't was a lot of work. Edward made it harder than I could possibly ever imagine. I would sleep through most of the day and he'd comment about it when I woke up, I'd pretend to not know what he was talking about, and then persuade him to believe I was fine. This entire process I woke up to every morning, well, afternoon and you can understand how exhausting it must be to talk Edward out of something.

This morning when I woke up it was very different from the others, I was running a high fever and not to mention a migraine that plagued me during the night. _Edward wouldn't be gone long_, I reassured myself. I tossed restlessly in the sheets, burying my head under the pillows blocking out the sun's offending light. I had to stick it out just a little while longer.

For a second, the migraine had halted its assaults in my head; my eyes grew heavy anticipating sleep. A small, tired smile formed on my lips which disappeared as I lurched from my comfortable spot on the bed. It felt like something punched me in the gut then twisted it painfully. My mouth began to water as I stumbled towards the bathroom with my hand firmly over my mouth. Clasping tightly onto the edge of the toilet seat with my hands, my stomach flipped inside out, and I wretched for what seemed like hours. A sheen of sweat dewed all over my body and warm tears slipped down my face. I couldn't do this. I wanted Edward home; I wanted him to make the pain go away; I wanted to tell him. I sobbed torn; I didn't know what to do.

I slid to the floor and tilled my head back against the tub. It was cold and offered some relief to my over heated skin. My eyes fluttered closed instantly.

This façade was only going to last but so long.

I couldn't leave him. I just couldn't.

I got up carefully, afraid I might set off another round of staggering nausea. I showered in extremely cold water, trying to break the fever before Edward got home. He couldn't know I was sick; he'd wonder why and take me to Carlisle immediately. I shivered violently under the icy water breaking the fever. Shutting the water off, I grabbed a plush towel and wrapped it tightly round my body, relishing the warmth.

I looked at myself in the mirror; the shower had done more than I expected. My eyes seemed wide and alert, my cheeks were paler than usual but the sticky sheen of sweat was completely off of my face, my lips bright pink once more. Once I'd brushed my teeth methodically removing bits from my mouth and straightened my hair to perfection as Alice had taught me, I could pass as tired but other than that I looked pretty normal. I traveled down the stairs cautiously. I'd taken extra concern to every day things like walking and running, thinking only of the baby. I figured my clumsiness was at a loss when, I finally tripped over my own foot at the end of the stairs. Emmett caught me in the nick of time. I was sure his hard arms would leave a bruise.

"Sorry, Emmett," I said sheepishly.

"I'm starting to believe Edward was right when he said keeping you safe is a full time job." He laughed.

I just smiled.

Alice bounced happily in the kitchen waiting for me with a cup of tea and dry cereal.

"Good morning, Bella. I don't know what you're up to Mrs. Cullen but I saw that you would need this for later," Alice said in a menacingly cheery tone. "We don't want Edward worrying now do we?"

"Alice, it's nearly one o'clock," I pointed out. "I don't know what you're talking about, but thank you anyway."

She frowned seeing I wouldn't play the game with her. "This will not evade me for long, Bella," she warned. Her tone however brightened following her next sentence. "Edward will be a little late on arriving home but he has said to have you ready by nine fifteen for an excursion."

Alice gasped, her delicate, little eyebrows knit together. Then she huffed, glaring at me. "What ever it is I will find out," she muttered more to herself than me. "Report to my room by six forty five so I can do your hair and make up." She smiled again completely recovered from her black mood. "Enjoy your breakfast, Bella." She hopped up and pecked me on the cheek then danced her way back into her room.

I feared what would happen if Alice accidentally guessed right. I shuddered at that thought taking the bowl of cereal and cup of tea into the living room. Esme sat quietly reading a book. She put it down, smiling warmly.

"Good afternoon, Bella."

"Good afternoon, Esme." I tried to deliver my greeting with as much feeling as she did.

"Not feeling well, today, are we?"

I shook my head, and then grabbed a handful of cheerios.

"Did you see Carlisle, dear?"

I hesitated, but I couldn't lie to Esme. I shook my head again.

"I'm scaring Edward aren't I?" My voice shook slightly.

"My dear…," Esme was at a loss for words. Her eyes seemed conflicted, like she wanted to tell me he wasn't, but she couldn't lie to me either. Before I knew it I was crying in her arms. The mounting stress had me hysterical.

"Hush, dear. Everything is going to be okay." Once my sobs quieted, Esme offered to reheat my tea.

"Esme, can I ask you something?" I said sipping at the lukewarm cup in my hands.

"Of course. Anything."

"Do you ever wish…you and Carlisle…could have a son of your own?"

A number of expressions crossed her face until she finally settled on one; content. "Bella, dear, as much as I would love that, I'm happy with the sons and daughters I have inherited from Carlisle. He's a good father and Edward is much like him and I can understand why you'd want a baby to share with Edward. You should talk to him." She held my hand firmly without taking her eyes off me. They were like hardened amber.

"Esme, I can't. I'm afraid." I took a deep breath. "One night I dreamed we had a beautiful baby girl. She was so perfect, so beautiful, she'd felt so real." Tears started to well in my eyes, my voice growing thick. "Edward held her in his arms…He loved her. I loved her. It hurt me so much to realize she wasn't real when I woke up." By now a few tears had escaped my eyes and were rolling down my cheeks.

Esme smiled slightly and there was sympathy that flowed in gentle manner with her words. "I'm right there with you, Bella I've always wanted a baby and will forever want one. You're still young," something flashed in her eyes, I couldn't place my finger on it but she continued, "Talk to Edward, dear."

I nodded my head.

"Thank you, Esme. I needed someone to talk to, to listen. I don't when I will confront Edward about what we discussed but just for now can we keep it between you and me?"

"No problem, Bella."

I suddenly felt exhausted and yawned.

"I think I'm going to take a nap," I told her. I started to gather my cup and small bowl when Esme's cold hand stopped me.

"I'll clean this up, you need your rest."

I looked up at her again. She only held a small smile. I silently thanked her again before heading up stairs.

Laying stomach down with my head turned to the side, I peacefully slept. Dreaming of Edward and Elizabeth Marie took on a slightly new in sight—Esme was right—like Carlisle, Edward had a natural ability to father. I sighed not sure I could sleep much longer. I tried my best to prolong my stay in this heaven, when a gentle nudge from a cold hand woke me. My heavy lids wedged open. A blurry figure sat on the edge of the bed. As it grew into focus, I jumped startled. Edward smiled at me amused.

"Hello, sleeping beauty," he whispered, his hand stroked my hair back then my cheek gently. His icy fingers left a pleasurable tingling sensation where his hand had left. I wasn't entirely sure that my lips pulled up into a smile still under the heaviness of sleep.

"Hi," I mustered in a drowsy fog. I wondered why he woke me up.

"How are you feeling?" he asked in the same hushed whisper.

"Tired," I answered hoarsely, my eyes drifting slowly back shut. I suddenly remembered his plans. My eyes snapped back open.

"Oh!" I groaned, propping myself up groggily. I rubbed my eyes.

"Edward, I'm so sorry I fell asleep," I apologized. I couldn't believe I slept through the entire day. "I lost track of time. I'm sorry. I'll go get ready," I said, throwing my legs off the side of the bed.

Edward had wrapped his arm around me, and before I knew it he was pulling me back. "You're not going any where. Alice said you were sick this morning." Damn that stupid vampire. "Carlisle said you were running a fever." How? I'd taken a cold shower that morning. He must have been in here while I was asleep. Alice.

"Bella, you're in no condition to go out. Go back to sleep. I'm sorry I woke you."

His face was only inches away from mine; he hoped to dazzle me into agreement, his soft gold eyes searing. I kissed him, foiling his attempt, and allowing my worries to fall away from me. Edward's hand cupped my chin, his lips moving adroitly over my lips. The kiss was perfect, filled with so much love and concern, yet there was a kindling desire that Edward put on the back burner. I felt it, wanting it up front, but sighing when the kiss ended. I smiled anyway just happy he was home.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked huskily.

"Because I missed you," I whispered into his neck then kissed it.

He moaned, "Bella," his voice was strained.

Edward pulled me into his lap. I shivered once, my nerves coming undone as his cool lips trailed up and down my neck to my cheek, pausing painfully at the corner of my mouth. I turned my head to kiss him fully, my arms locking around his neck. Edward's hands rested on the small of my back making small circles with his fingers. I pressed myself closer to him, wanting to feel him on every line of my body. Just as I began to feel his carefully placed walls of restraint falter, all too soon Edward pulled away, his cool uneven breaths coming against my ear.

"I missed you too," his voice was warm, velvet. He kissed my forehead sweetly, painfully. I knew we weren't done but he'd stopped and I was content in his arms, enjoying his presence. I waited for my heart to slow.

"What time is it?"

"Ten minutes till."

I started to move away from his embrace. We still had fifteen minutes.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his arms tightening around me, the utmost concern filled in his eyes.

"On a date," I shot back. "I'm fine. Please, I promise I'm not feeling sick any more. What I'm sick of is this room."

"Oh great now I'm going to have to refurnish," he jested, laughing at my expression.

"You know what I mean," I said softly, placing my hand on his cheek. I envisioned him as he was in my dream, a small smile spread on my lips. It couldn't be true though, it just couldn't. I hadn't taken a pregnancy test so I couldn't know for sure. And I didn't want Edward to leave me.

Edward's creamy butterscotch eyes gleamed fiery gold again. He closed his eyes, and carefully removed my hand from his cheek, then placed it in between both of his. He held it tightly. As if to memorize every detail of my face, Edward opened his eyes again and gazed at me relentlessly. Abruptly he looked away, maybe I was imagining things but I saw a twinge of emotion alter his features. He then flipped us over so that he hovered above me, holding his weight with his elbow.

"There's something different about you," he whispered in an enticing baritone. His eyes beginning to smolder, my heart sputtered then picked up double time. My head was starting to spin.

"Breathe, Bella."

I nodded rendering useless any other motor functions; it was bad enough I couldn't concentrate on anything but Edward's face, lips, eyes... My jumbled thoughts affected entirely provided no outlet. I tried to form words and I stuttered pathetically. "W-what do you m-mean?" Oh no. If Alice said anything to him I'd…(at the moment I didn't know what I'd do to her).

"Something's different, but it's a good difference," he murmured, his nose gliding across my neck. I felt his subdued hands trace patterns all over the skin of my arms raising goose bumps where his fingers left. "Your scent is even more tantalizing than usual, mouth watering actually."

He stroked the side of my leg creeping closer to the inside of my thigh, my waist up to my bra agonizingly slow. I didn't know how much more of this I could take, my restraint faltering with each stroke of his gentle hands.

"Breathe," he reminded me, his airy muted voice swarmed around me. His lips made a cool yet fiery trail along my collar bone to my neck. It was sweet incessant torture. I wondered idly for a minute why I couldn't do this to him.

I gasped as his hips thrust flush against mine.

My eyes were suddenly trained on his as he peeked up from the new spot that his lips had found behind my ear making me turn to jelly; he had a smug grin on his face. Two can play at that game.

"Edward, if you expect us to make it to the door with…with you _seducing_ me like this, I suggest you and I get dressed first," I ordered breathlessly in his ear as I nibbled on his left ear, eliciting a throaty moan.

"You're probably right; I don't know what came over me. That was inexcusable," he murmured not sounding at all repentant, only more enticing. Rolling off of me with a crooked smile, he said, "You're just too tempting for your own good."

I hopped off the bed, walking towards our closet, relieved. Sometimes I think Edward knew the effect he had on me including other people.

I picked out a simple black dress and midnight blue peep-toe heels that had a crystal flower on top of it. If I really put my mind to it I could coordinate an outfit. All I needed to do now was let Alice pin my hair up and do my make up.

As I sat in the bathroom I didn't complain as she brushed my hair back into a low pony tail before curling it. I felt bad for sleeping so late; I wanted to make it up to Edward by not giving Alice a hard time.

"Edward's right you know. There is something different about you and its not just how you smell—that was his cover. He may not know what it is but he'll love you no matter what. Bella, he trusts you. We all trust you."

"I know," I said a bit too harshly. I didn't need a reminder of how guilty I was.

Alice was taken aback only for a second. I could feel the heat of her hurt stare in the mirror. She stubbornly continued as if nothing happened,"Since you came back you've been a little off. You even postponed becoming a vampire, Bella." I didn't respond just watched her face become angrier when I stayed quiet.

"Bella, you didn't even complain about the heels you're wearing! What's happening to my sister?"

I shrugged, rolling my eyes hoping that would ease her worry. "I'm okay, Alice. Stop being such a worry wart both you and Edward." I smiled knowing it didn't touch my eyes.

She sighed. When Alice was done she twisted my hair into a romantic bun, telling me I would look just as great with it down if the pins got annoying. She gave me a head band to put on that matched my shoes; there were a few crystals going across it too.

"Now its make up time." I groaned. I hated make up, luckily Alice made sure to be modest tonight. She applied a pale pink to my lips, and then gave me a smoky eye and one final stroke of matching pink gloss.

It was very simple but I couldn't believe how beautiful I looked. My skin seemed high lighted and vibrant. This was my own natural beauty.

"Thank you so much, Alice."

I got up to hug her.

"You should get down stairs Edward's waiting for you," she told me. The hurt still hadn't completely erased from her voice.

"Look, Alice, I'm sorry I've been acting so weird lately. There have been a lot of changes and I'm just trying to cope with them okay. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Alice looked down thoughtfully.

"Bella, I'm here for you if you don't trust any one else. You can come to me anytime. Just give me a heads up." She looked back up smiling; she was suddenly pushing me out of the bathroom. "You have a date to go on and if we talk any longer you're going to be in tears and ruin you makeup. Bye, Bella." Alice danced away, leaving me at the stairs.

Edward was waiting for me at the bottom with my black leather trench coat folded over his arm. He smiled crookedly.

"You're stunning," he said reverently.

I blushed. "Thank you."

After he helped me into my coat, he took my arm, walking us to the door. He held it open for me.

"A perfect gentleman, I see," I approved with a small smile on my lips.

"Always, my lady," he replied.

I acknowledged the devilish looking machine in front of the Cullen's beautiful mansion.

"We're taking your Vanquish." It wasn't a question only a mere statement of fact.

"Yes, we are. It's a special occasion when I take my wife out."

"So, are you going to tell me were we are going yet?"

Edward opened the car door helping me sit down.

"Mmm," he said, placing one hand beneath my chin, scrutinizing my face. "Feeling better yet?"

"I felt better the moment you came home. Stop worrying, Edward."

"I am worrying, aren't I? I'm sorry, love. It must be the fact that nothing's come between us for so long. I don't want it to end."

I looked down at my palms folded in my lap. Neither did I.

"Well, we should make the most of it before my luck attracts something deplorable." I looked up with a smile.

"You're probably right." He chuckled, sliding into the drivers seat and pulling out of the drive way with such speed I didn't expect it.

My stomach lurched. Edward heard my heavy breathing. I tried to control the watering in my mouth, wishing the sick feeling away before I ruined this date.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine your driving is making me a little nauseous." I swallowed hoping that would help ease the motion sickness a little.

He slowed down entirely, placing his hand over my forehead.

"Your fever is back. I should probably get you home," he said.

I huffed. "No!" I complained. "Stop it, Edward. We finally have time to spend together _alone_. Alone time. Edward, married couples _need_ alone time and you want me to spend it at home where Alice will attack me and Emmett will tease me to no end!" I screamed, "No! I do not want to go back home! It _will_ pass." I felt liberated to release all my frustration out on him. No sooner than I thought it, over whelming guilt took hold of me, I felt sorry for what I'd said to Edward. He was only trying to take care of me, make me feel better. It wasn't his fault.

So quickly I didn't even know where they came from, tears were streaking my face. I was so aggravated, and with the stress and the hormones, everything seemed to be bearing down on my shoulders. I fought the sob in my throat.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. Please, don't cry." As if to increase my frustration the pain in his voice faltered into guilt of his own.

I took a deep breath before I spoke. "It's not your fault. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have exploded on you like that. It wasn't fair."

"It's okay. Please no more crying for tonight, love. I don't think I could bear it."

I nodded. I was sick of the tears. Sick of not telling him the truth, but not sick of it enough to finally have the courage to tell him. I didn't want to risk it.

"I love you, Edward." I turned looking into his eyes; the intensity in them shocked me.

He took my hand gently and rubbed it with his thumb soothingly.

"I love you too."

The rest of the night came as easily as our breaths. We forgot our fight and went on. Edward made it impossible to hold on to, his light hearted attitude carrying on through out the night. Edward held me in his arms; we arrived in a very open park surrounded by trees. Lights were woven into the branches like a million twinkling starts. The scene set up in front of me looked like one from France in the nineteen thirties. It was regal and beautiful. A dozen roses and a candle sat on top of a dozen tables spread across the empty park. Intricately curved designs were bent into the metal tables and chairs, an old fashioned projector not very far away from the tables was set up with a screen.

I looked at Edward, he smiled crookedly.

"It's beautiful," I said awed at the sight.

"It was incredibly hard to find a place like this. And I know how you appreciate simplicity but I also wanted to treat you to something special."

I kissed him fervently on impulse. I pulled away first. "Why are you so good to me?" I truly did not understand, after all I'd done to him he still manages to love me unconditionally and it showed with his forgiving heart.

"Bella, you mean the world to me. This is just my way of showing it."

"Thank You."

"We should take our seats," Edward suggested. "Other people will be arriving soon." The nighttime air had chilled significantly. He gave me his scarf. He raised his eye brows daring a complaint. I sighed; wrapping it around my neck then muttered something unintelligible under my breath.

"There's supposed to be an old movie playing after diner is severed. Have any guesses as to what movie?"

"Hmm…_It Happened One Night_," I guessed. Grandma Swan kept a lot of old news papers and when ever I got bored I'd read them, stumbling upon movie advertisements.

He shook his head, "It was a good movie but not appropriate for tonight."

I looked at the old projector figuring it was as old as the nineteen thirties.

"_Gone With the Wind_?"

His lips were pressed firmly together trying to with hold a laugh.

"I'm sorry, love. But it's none of those. You'll just have to see."

"Well, I'm sorry. I'm not as savvy as those born in the early nineteen hundreds."

A waiter dressed in a black vest came and took my order. She had a bit of a tan and freckles speckled on her face. I didn't mind the overly warm smile this time, Edward and I were married, and he wasn't going anywhere.

"Hi, I'm Stephenie. I'll be your server tonight. May I take your orders before the premier?" She had a bit of an accent.

"I'll have the spaghetti cooked with Pinto Grigio and shrimp and a ginger ale, please."

"And you, Sir?"

"Nothing for me, thank you."

I watched Edward intently he had an expression of content and bliss on his face. It made me blush.

The waitress turned away to put in our orders and out of common courtesy. She understood we were having a moment.

"You're beautiful you know that." His muted voice was only audible to my own ears. I stared down at my hands.

"Look at me, Bella." The intense emotion in his voice caught me.

I stared into his eyes.

"You're glowing," he finally confessed. I blushed in response. "Truly you are."

I knew people always said pregnant women glowed, but Edward didn't know I was pregnant. Making me wonder how he came to that conclusion. I felt sadness creep over my thoughts as I contemplated telling him I was pregnant but thought better of it. I didn't want to get hurt. I didn't want to him to— I had to focus on something less depressing. So instead I repressed my darker feelings for others that I had been ignoring so far this evening and I smiled at him, happier more than anything else that I was pregnant with his beautiful baby girl. Since the night of my terrible nightmare I kept to calling the baby a she. Without thinking my hand rested automatically on my lower abdomen. _Even if he doesn't want her or me it's okay…for now anyway._

He reached across the small table caressing my cheek. Almost instantly my mind was drawn back to Edward and the things he was doing with his eyes that seemed to set my body on fire. It felt like every nerve in my body was a live wire. The cold of his palm against my skin and the sputtering of my heart and its hellish staccato made me gasp. The pit of my stomach felt uneasy, I relaxed knowing it was a normal reaction around Edward. We held our stare. The electricity in his touch was held within the tight bubble around us, it coursed through my veins.

The waitress returned hurriedly, placing two ginger ales in fine wine glasses in front of us.

She spoke quickly but politely. "I'm sorry there was a delay, but your food will be out shortly. With the chef's sincerest apologies," she said setting on our table a steak big enough for two to eat. My stomach growled and Edward heard it, smiling when I blushed for the millionth time tonight.

"Thank you," he said for the both of us.

"Would you like your food boxed when it's ready, the movie will be starting in fifteen minutes?"

"That would be very kind of you," I said.

She smiled wishing us a good evening and she left. I'd have to tell Edward to leave her a nice tip at the end of the night.

The steak smelled heavenly as a breeze blew the steam in my direction.

"I think you should eat that before it gets cold," a musical voice said to me. I glared at Edward who was smiling crookedly.

I cut into the steak easily seeing that the meat was tender. I savored each bite. Before I knew it a t-bone was the only thing left on my plate and surprisingly I still had room for more. Then I did something so uncharacteristic I almost didn't believe it was me who did it. I belched rather loudly; I felt the heat creep up my face. Edward laughed like it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard, his booming laughter attracting attention from a couple of people. At first I was angry but Edward was pleading for forgiveness with his eyes. He couldn't help himself and I didn't blame him. I started giggling with him.

"Ha, Ha, very funny," I said when Edward had himself composed again. He smirked. "I'm glad you're enjoying humor at my expense." His smile grew even more.

"You're just too adorable, as I'd said before, for your own good," his voice rang seductively.

With a wave of Edward's hand the waitress rushed back.

"We'd like our check, please," he informed her.

"I'll go get that for you." She flipped her messy black hair away from her eyes.

Edward directed his attention to me again.

"You have me reeling right now." His hand was caressing my knee under the table.

"I _do_?" I said feigning shock. "Well, maybe if I'm feeling better by the end of the evening, I'll consider, Mr. Cullen," I tried my hand at sounding alluring. I heard a slight intake of breath and he leaned forward capturing my hand in his; a shock ran through my entire body. I found his other hand under the table locking my fingers with his.

The waitress returned with a polite smile on her face. "I'm sure you're having a nice evening, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. We ask that all guests find a spot on the grass or take a chair so we can clean up. Here's your bill and pasta cooked in Pinto Grigio and shrimp. Have a nice night."

Edward dashed to his car with our things then back with a soft blanket and a pillow if I needed it. We found a spot amongst the other couples most of them young some old. I rested my head on Edward's shoulder as the movie's heading appeared on screen.

_Camille_

I wasn't familiar with this movie as Edward had guessed but I was familiar with old novels and I knew this one was based off of "La Dame Aux Camelias" by Alexandre Dumas Fils, a french writer. Edward smiled when I realised.

"I guess you did know after all," he whisper in my ear.

I only watched with more fascination the book coming to life before my eyes. Typically I hated books turned into movies but there was something special about this one, everything stayed the same except a few minor details but I didn't care. Having read the book in french I didn't really understand it to its full potential. But as I watched the events unfold with actual characters, I found Margarite and I to have the some similarities. She was tied between two people like I was, one loving her more than the other. She had an Edward and a Jacob to choose between. And she was dieing. My eyes welled with tears when she died in Armon's arms, here one true love. I burried my face in Edward's coat and held on to his arm, feeling silly. When I looked up again, I saw that other girls were crying too. Edward handed me his handkerchief with a tiny smile. "I take it you liked the movie," he whispered against my forehead, his cool breath tickling my scalp.

"It was amazing. Thank you for such a wonderful evening."

He kissed me passionately, then pulled away almost too soon. The heat of it still lingering on my lips.

"Mr. Cullen where are you going with this?"

"Oh, you'll see." He growled seductively then gathered me in his arms. He ran to his car and strapped me, then jamed his keys into the ignition and sped down the road. Needless to say we were home in five minutes. Needless to say what we did that night.

_**I might continue this chapter into a lemon then again I may not. I'm no good at that kind of stuff.**_


	6. Shopping

**This chapter has been replaced. I repeat it has been changed. Hopefully it makes more sense.  
**_

* * *

_

_Shopping_

For the next two weeks I felt horridly sick, but because of Carlisle's miracle working tea I was better following the next week. Alice planed to celebrate by going to the mall today, I was only a reluctant follower to her whim.

I was in the bathroom taking a shower when that ever so intrusive vamp, Alice, decided to walk in on me.

"Alice!"

"Sorry, Bella, but you need to know you can't go shopping with me in just jeans and an oversized t-shirt. Cullen's are haute couture."

"It's comfortable, Alice," I explained, walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped securely around my bust.

Recently I started to cover up from my subtle weight gain. I wasn't big yet but a little bump was beginning to peek out from my otherwise flat stomach. I wore sweaters to hide it, that way Edward would figure I was just cold. My jeans were starting to fit tighter, hugging my every curve. I found all the food I ate was going straight to my thighs and my butt. At least Edward found it attractive.

I stopped outside my bedroom door.

Alice was dancing in place. "Here you are." She rolled her eyes when I grimaced at the short shorts. "Edward said he likes it," she said, trying to sway me.

I frowned at Alice. "That's only because the shirt is blue."

I caved at her devastatingly innocent smile.

"I'll wear it." I grumbled, "If it'll make you happy."

"Knew you would!" she squealed.

I slammed the door to our room.

I felt a cool breeze. Suddenly I realized that the towel around my body had been removed and replaced with cool arms. My body felt like it was drown in heat. Edward kissed my cheek, and then left a trail of cool butterfly kisses along my neck and collar bone. I shuddered as his hands traced my thigh. He tugged me by my hips and pinned me down onto the bed.

"Edward…Alice." I gasped.

"She'll understand," he murmured into my neck. I could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

*******

I was curled into Edward's chest, a blissful smile on my face. He kissed my forehead delicately. After I donned Alice's out fit, it wasn't so bad. The solid blue shirt was cute with the leather jacket, purple scarf and shorts. Though I couldn't figure out what to do with my hair, it'd dried in knots. I ran to the bathroom and back grabbing a container of leave in conditioner and detanglizer. I brushed furiously. Once I had all of my matted hair detangled, it stood out too puffy to do anything with. I groaned.

"Edward, get in here." I said, anticipating his amusement.

He was standing by at the closet door with a smile on his face. "I did that to you?" he asked trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Yes you did. And now you must pay."

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, and stretched up on my toes to kiss his perfect lips lightly but quickly found that it wasn't enough as he pushed me against the closet wall, his lips molding to mine with coerce. Edward opened his eyes, his irises reflecting onyx. I sighed. He wouldn't be here when I got home.

"Be good for me. I won't be gone long. Only a couple of days at the most."

I stared glumly into his eyes. This morning had been so perfect I was disappointed that I wouldn't have his inviting arms to return to when I came home. "So when are you leaving?"

"Right now," he answered almost as sad as I was.

I would miss him. Wanting to cry I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him closer. When I looked up to him again he expressed his concern the intensity scaring me. I looked away fearing I'd never see that want for me in his eyes again if I told him about the baby.

"Edward, I'll be fine. Besides I have your hair brained sister, Alice, to keep me company for two _whole _days."

He laughed. "I promise I won't be gone for long. Not even long enough for you to miss me…or for Alice to drive you insane."

"Okay," I mumbled, my lips pouting just a little.

With one pale finger colder than ice, placed under my chin, he brought me to eye level his lips barely touching mine.

"I'm going to miss you," he sighed longingly, and then kissed me with unkempt passion; his fingers wove into my hair. My knees buckled just Edward caught me.

"Bella," he said frantically, running his hand through his messy bronze hair.

"What?"

He shook his head in defeat. "I have no clue what to do with you."

"Well, you could make me into a fluffy little troll doll." I smiled innocently.

His face relaxed as I'd hopped. "Bring something back for me," whispered seductively in my ear. He chuckled hearing my heart rate increase. _He's such a tease!_ Edward flashed his heart-stopping smile just before blinking out of sight.

For a minute I felt empty. I smoothed my hair back into a pony tail, shaking the feeling off and went downstairs to find Alice when Esme's motherly voice called me, "Bella."

Rosalie, Alice and I were the only ones left at home. She took me by the hand leading toward the empty kitchen. Her eyes were tight and worried. Alice tolerantly waited on the stairs for me as she began.

"Edward's worried sick about you." I was surprised at first but kind of expected as much.

"Yeah, I know," I finally answered.

"Bella, I think its time you told him how you feel." I remembered our conversation a few weeks ago.

I quickly thought up a lie that was sure to work because it was half the problem.

"Esme that's not a problem any more, I just really miss my mother. I can't seem to get her out of my mind lately," I said sadly looking at the ground thinking she had seen through my lie.

"Bella, I'll see if I can get you some plane tickets with Edward so you can go to Florida to see Renee. I'm sure she misses you too." She sighed, content in what she was doing.

Like the perfect mother she wrapped me in a warm, heartfelt hug.

At first, I was relieved, but then I realized I'd have to tell them soon enough. I hated lying to Esme. "I wouldn't want to put you through any trouble, Esme."

"Bella, don't worry about it. You've been a blessing to Edward and the entire family. Have some fun shopping with Alice. And I'll see to those tickets." She pecked my cheek quickly, then ushered me back into the large living room where an impatient Alice cheered up.

"Ready to go!" Alice chirped out of nowhere. She tugged me along to the open garage, and threw me into her yellow canary.

We were hitting the road at one hundred miles and hour and climbing. Alice rocked out to Fall Out Boy. I knew a couple of the songs but not many. She cranked up the volume so loud that when I asked her to turn it down my ears rang.

I wanted to tell Alice. No…_needed_ to tell her. She was getting wiser.

"Alice, what do you think of Edward these days?" I asked he over the blaring radio. We were just passing city limits. "Truly? He's freaking out because you've been acting so weird, lately. He came to me to see if there would be anything wrong with you soon which there is; you are going to get sick again next week on and off for the next three months." She eyed me unimpressed.

I didn't answer.

"Something _is_ up isn't it Bella Cullen."

"Yes." I hung my head ashamed. "Alice, before you say anything, before you blow a head gasket, I want you to keep quiet and breathe." I hesitated. "I'm pregnant."

She stared at me, her flint eyes slowly gleamed obsidian. The silence deepened. I started to worry about how Alice would react, my brow furrowed.

Alice whispered, "I'm going to be an aunt."

A grin slowly spread across her face. She let loose a small squeal.

"Alice!" I scolded, glowering. "You can tell a soul. Swear to me!" I begged, overreacting.

"Okay, okay, I'll do it." She pouted.

We didn't speak for the rest of the ride to Port Angles, I was too angry with her. It eventually faded from my lack of focus; all that weighed on me now was a concerned Edward.

"Alice," I said, cooled off and composed, I placed my hand on her cold one.

"Yes." She didn't look at me but I was begging for her forgiveness. The poignant face Alice was making killed me inside. "Come on," I goaded. "It's going to be all right. I'm not upset anymore."

No answer. Just a long pause came from Alice.

"Okay, Bella."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? You're future was so jumbled and confusing I had to hide that from Edward for moths now. I'm hurt, Bella. I'm your maid of honor."

Alice just didn't understand that I thought Edward would leave me once I told him. And I hadn't even begun to think of what Renée and Charlie would say. There had to be another way of dealing with this besides hiding my pregnancy from Edward.

I was too tangled up in my thoughts to notice Alice frozen and staring into space.

"Alice, what's wrong!" She'd let go of the wheel, speeding at one hundred eighty on open road. Everything around us was a vague impression of green and the dreary silken sky, strands of her gloomy black hair danced in the wind, and I couldn't seize her attention to stop the car.

She abruptly stomped on the brakes. We were parked in the middle of an open road straight through Port Angles.

"Bella, you can't. You just can't!" She pled, her hands on either side of her head, grasping the windblown mess of black hair. She looked at me horrified, like she was about to cry and crumble to pieces.

"Bella, you can't get an abortion. Edward couldn't handle that much grief without you telling him about the child in the first place, neither could I for that matter. No matter what you do you keep the baby," she said sternly. Alice stared the car again.

"Then I'll have to leave." I shot back. I was torn, caught between two places at once, indecision and tearing my life and heart apart.

She started to speak, I held up one finger to her. I need to get out my reasoning.

My voice gradually fell into a whisper, "You know why I can't stay. It'll just cause…." I didn't complete my sentence, looking down face towards my lap, with Edward already down my back about my quietness and mixed up emotions, I just couldn't. How much longer would it take before we were separated and broken on our own paths because of this baby?

Alice knew and it would only take time now for Carlisle to figure out why my flu hadn't gone away in two months. She placed a subtle hand on my shoulder; still looking away we didn't speak.

The silence grew sickening and one of us was bound to speak first. I was about to when I noticed Alice eyeing the phone in her left hand, expecting a phone call.

"Hello," she trilled, phone to her ear. A wide smile grew grim on her face as she spoke, "Yes. She's right here, Edward." I looked at her with a somber expression taking the phone from her hand.

"Hey," I said invariably sad. He heard the tears forcing their way up. I needed him.

"Are you alright?" he asked with more concern than usual.

"Yes." My voice was thick with emotion; I swallowed the lump in my throat, willing myself to continue the conversation. I thought quickly of something to distract him from my moodiness and to get a handle on myself. "Find anything good?"

"No," he answered simply; I wasn't going to push the subject further. I dropped the matter moving on to another. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too, a lot. Every second I wish I could be with you."

"Come home," I said pitifully small.

His glorious laugher rang in my ear. "I will, I promise. Bella, I've got to go. Stay out of trouble for me, please. And don't give Alice a hard time. She means well."

I smiled sadly. "I won't. I love you. Bye." I quickly hung up the phone handing it back to Alice.

It was a definite decision now. I knew what I was doing. I would get hurt trying to protect my baby. That was a sacrifice I would have to make.

"Bella, I'm coming with you."

"What?" My thoughts had me drifted so far into them, I forgot Alice sitting right next to me.


	7. Confirmed

**This chapter was replaced and changed.  
**

* * *

Confirmed

"Oh come on, Bella, please!"

"No, Alice!"

I held my head between my hands trying to overcome a headache and an extremely bubbly vampire behind me. I slammed the car door irritated. I wished Edward would come home already. I sighed as I entered the empty mansion. Alice danced up the stairs before me. I needed someone to talk to. I scanned the living room and the kitchen from where I was standing with my eyes.

"Where are Esme and Rosalie?" I asked.

"They decided to hunt too, but Esme will be home tomorrow. Are you hungry? I heard pregnant women eat a lot." She smiled sheepishly. "I'll make dinner; you should go put in a movie."

I sighed.

After Alice made fettuccine with shrimp and sliced portabella mushrooms. She sat in the living room with me painting my nails bloody red.

"Bella," Alice started. "Bella, you have to take a pregnancy test," she said quietly frowning. "We don't _really_ know you're pregnant until you take the test. I know you don't want to but at least so Carlisle—"

"No, Alice," I said in a resolved tone.

"Think of Edward…" she trailed off. I played with my food not having much of an appetite anymore. That's exactly what I didn't want to do; I sucked in a shaky breath, my throat felt dry. I burst into a sudden bout of tears. I couldn't. If he found out he'd leave me. He wouldn't want me any more.

"Oh, Bella, I didn't mean to make you cry."

I shook my head, sniffed and wiped away the hot tears on my cheeks. How bad could it be anyway? I knew the answer to that and cringed internally.

"Alice, if you weren't the best sister I've ever had and loved so much, I wouldn't be doing this."

"You're taking the test," she cried exuberantly.

I nodded.

We entered the freezing drug store; I clutched my knit jacket closer to me.

"Alice, it's cold in here," I shivered.

"We'll only be a minute," she said flitting gracefully down the isles to 'Women's Necessities'. Pregnancy tests were the first things I saw. Suddenly, I felt sick. I shook my head. "Alice, I—I can't do this." She held on to my shoulders, watching me break down into hysterics.

"Hush, Bella. It's okay. Everything's going to be fine." I tried scrubbing away my tears, but no matter what I did they just kept clouding my eyes. I gave up letting them cool my flushed cheeks. I took a deep breath, hoping it would help stop the tears.

"Bella, go wait in the car, this will take only take a couple more minutes." She gave me a small smile then a hug, pressing the car keys into my hands.

I climbed back into the Mercedes, basting the heater. The air outside had turned frigid in a matter of minutes, the rain freezing immediately once in contact with the car's windshield. I turned on the exterior heater too. I started to doubt that I actually wanted hard evidence to confirm my suspicions; there was always the off chance that I was wrong or something could have gone wrong with in the pregnancy and it terminated its self. I knew that would kill me even more than what I was about to do now. Alice told me I had nothing to worry about, she was wrong. Worry literally consumed me the reason for my break down in the store.

Just then the car door flung open and then slammed shut. My head snapped up to see Alice smiling soberly. _Well it's now or never_, I thought sardonically. We tore out of the parking lot racing towards the Cullen's mansion. The trees blurred into a mixture of brown and green, I then knew we were almost home. Alice easily pulled into the open garage. The car came to a halt. She handed me a few tissues.

"Thanks," I said, opening the door letting in the frigid air. I retreated back to the couch in the living room clutching the tiny blue bag with three pregnancy tests in it in my hand. Alice sat beside me.

"I'm here for you, Bella," she told me.

"I know, Alice."

We went up stairs to her room. A soft tint of purplish paint laid evenly on the expanse of the vast walls. The frame adjoining her large claw foot bed was gray wrought iron. The comforter adorned in white and purple flower pedals that rested against the soft sheets, sewn into a thin layer of filmy mesh. I was shocked to see that it wasn't all pretty and pink like Alice and how complacent she could be. Her vanity was a pure white that matched her bed beautifully, accentuating the lavender purple. Atop her mirror sat a single burgeoning blossom carved into the wood.

"Surprised?" she asked as soon as I stopped dead in my tracks, giggling.

I nodded. "This isn't like you."

"Jazz's idea." She shrugged.

I walked over hesitantly to her bathroom. She squeezed my hand encouragingly. I took a deep breath but that didn't help calm my hammering heart.

Eventually, I calmed down, finished the three tests and lined them up on the counter. I was too afraid to look at any of them when the timer Alice bought went off. My hands were shaking too much to pick up them up. I clasped them together tightly in my lap. I unconsciously gnawed on my bottom lip. Tears were sliding down my cheeks; I took an unsteady breath trying to control them. I stood up from Alice's pink stool and walked over to the marble counter. I wasn't shocked to see that all three tests read positive. All the evidence was there confirming that I'd been pregnant for a little less than six weeks. I braced myself; suddenly feeling dizzy, more tears swam down my cheeks. Alice came in and sat me back down on her plush pink stool. I some how managed to smile through all this. It was real Edward and I would have a daughter.

I dabbed at the tears with some tissue.

"Oh, this'll be so much fun!" She bounced in front of me clapping her hands like a wind up toy. I frowned, knowing this was the reaction she was repressing in the car. "I'm _officially_ an aunt now and Esme's _finally_ a grandma! A baby! She'll be overjoyed—" She stopped mid sentence abruptly.

Alice's bright smile disappeared, her face went pale and she froze.

"You have to get to bed now, Bella," she said through clenched teeth, but then she looked at me pleading for forgiveness.

Her grip was tight on my arm, cutting off my circulation. In the morning, I was almost sure I was going to have a nasty bruise. When she released me in front of my bedroom, I turned around misunderstanding. Her expression turned livid, then furious, and then a brief moment of hurt shadowed her features.

"Alice?" I begged. She looked away, torn on the unspoken subject. "What—"

"Not now, Bella!" She paused looking at me frustrated. "Go to bed! Goodnight!" She cut me off, slamming the door to Edward's room.


	8. Control

Control

I flopped over restlessly in the comfortably large bed anxiously awaiting Edward's return. To kill time, I thought of baby names. It was completely irrelevant to the standing problem; Alice's abrupt mood swing landed me locked in his room until Edward came home.

I started by randomly pulling a name out of the sky.

_Julia_

I frowned. No offence to the name but it needed something more. Slowly drawing it's self from an untouched closet in my mind the name, _Elizabeth Marie, _escaped bringing me back to it's full attention. What if I had a boy? What would I do then? I got cracking on those names. After about thirty minutes I came up with:_ Robert Anthony _or_ Anthony Robert? _I couldn't importantly, was Edward ready for this—a baby? I sighed closing my eyes. I knew beyond a doubt that—the moment the though had etched its self into my mind—I was ready for this. So much has happened in such a sort time that it over whelmed me, I wondered how Edward would take it. Imagining the perfect fatherly figure I dreamt Edward to be, I knew he was capable taking care of this baby. I sighed again, wishing that there were some way my mother was here to help me, to talk me through what I am going through. "Edward," I murmured brushing the dark, comfortable edge of sleep.

I shot up hearing a raucous noise down stairs; glass shattering and then the sound of splintering wood. My body was covered in sweat, I'd had another nightmare. Only this time Edward was gone…My body was still trembling.

"Jasper Whitlock, I hate you! You're unreliable, dishonest and…a monster," the sound of Alice's shrill voice shook, unstably, drawing me from my thoughts. There was a loud _thud _resounding at the end of the hallway, most likely the sound of a body striking the wood paneling against the walls.

"Alice, please…I'm sorry," said a quiet yet fearful voice, Jasper.

_What'd happened? _

I hopped out of bed and peaked outside my bed room, then opened the door all the way.

I gasped.

Alice held Jasper to the ground, her black hair covering half her pale face.

"How could you!" she screeched in pain, her sobs filling the long hallway. Jasper looked frightened by the anger and pain that morphed on Alice's face; her face suddenly went blank, she glanced over in my direction. Jasper did the same, and then all too quickly he had her pinned in the same position she'd just had him in.

I stopped breathing; all I heard was my strident heartbeat, when I saw Jasper's eyes, burning fiery red; he stood agile and graceful with his windswept blonde hair at the end of the hall still holding Alice in his grasp. A frown grew etched into his face as he tasted the new air around him; his eyes darted back to Alice frantically.

I saw that he was having a hard time controlling himself he looked remorsefully at her, then at me with a smirk.

I felt ease spread through me. I knew deep down Jasper wouldn't hurt me. He pushed Alice's fragile body away from him; I heard a distant crashing down stairs. Jasper sauntered toward me vigilantly, calculating my every move. This wasn't my brother in-law, who wouldn't harm a fly, this was a sneering, blood-thirsty vampire who'd kill any moment and I was caught in _his_ hunt.

"Bella," he chimed, his voice seductive, drawing me in towards him. "I won't hurt you."

From there it happened all too quickly.

"Jasper, no!" Alice pounced crashing them into the wall, just as my foot slipped in front of me. "You went back on your word," she growled, furiously over his body. "If you hurt her, I'll kill you myself. Stay away from her!"

My brow furrowed in confusion, and my hand curled protectively around my soon to be swelling stomach as I heard the sound of Jasper's angry snarl resonating some where deep with in his chest, I instinctively curled the other one around too.

"Bella, lock yourself in Edward's room, now!" She ordered, struggling to hold Jasper down.

Before Alice told me I was racing. Jasper broke free—provoked—then tackled me with immense force. There was a sharp pain in my side. I stifled a distressed yelp, my mouth being held shut by undeniable fear. It took effort for my fingers to break free and reach for the doorknob. Jasper pulled my arm back into place. His lips pulled back to reveal his perfect rows of venom glazed teeth.

I wrapped my arm tighter around my mid section, turned my head, and closed my eyes preparing myself for death. Someone lifted Jasper off of me, before his lips could brush the bearskin of my neck.

I sank into a crashing blackness unable to look at my perpetual savior.

* * *

**Bella is about six and a half weeks pregnant.**


	9. Recovery

**Hey guys, I may break your hearts with this and the next few chapters but please don't hate me, just make my day with reviews and all you vistitors who don't review my chapters I'm saddened. (Sniff) Any way enjoy and_ please, please, please_ review for the sake of Bella and Edward. They _need_ your support!**

**XOXO, Tiff**

**P.S. Twenty reviews on this chapter will make me write quicker _or else bad things will happen... Mawa ha ha ha ha! _;p**

* * *

Recovery

In the endless sea of blackness I seemed to be drowning in, I'd managed to dream. I shivered violently where I was, unable to identify my location, as my eyes darted around frantically trying to see through the darkness. I heard a low moan.

"Bella," the familiar, musical voice rasped. I ran toward the sound as fast as I could, collapsing when I finally reached him.

Edward lay on the rough cobble stone, his magnificent eyes shut tightly. I examined him closely checking to see if he was hurt. I went to touch his face, timidly. Tears automatically sprung to my eyes when I discovered the chalky, gray shadows on his chest. They looked like a burns; I wanted to touch them, but something told me not to. He finally opened his eyes; onyx reflected back to me, my heart couldn't handle the pain knit within them.

"Oh, Edward what happened?" I whispered.

"Bella, you have to go," he said in an urgent tone. "It's too dangerous."

"What? What's too dangerous?" I asked. I couldn't just leave him.

He shook his head, "Their coming. Leave now! Bella, go! You have to go! I don't want you to see this, _please_," he begged me.

With what little strength I could tell he had, he grabbed hold of my hand and held it tightly. His eyes suddenly seemed to sear into mine with grief and undeniable love. "I did this for you, always know that."

"Edward? Edward, no! You can't leave me," my voice seemed to fade as dread sank slowly into my heart constricting it with pain. I could feel a massive lump building in the back of my throat; I was suddenly being pulled away from him and sinking back into the suffocating blackness. I had a feeling that Edward had sacrificed himself to protect me, something I _never _want to happen. But it was too late and I knew there was nothing more I could do. This time it was my turn to protect him.

As I surfaced into reality, my eyes peaked open slightly. I took a shaky, deep breath.

"Edward," my voice offered horse, adjusting, it felt like sand paper.

I needed him. I need his arms around me to prove that he was safe.

I strained to see the blurry figure that sat at the end of the bed in front of me. I noticed how uncomfortable I was; I shifted in the rough, unfamiliar sheets.

"No, it's Carlisle." The voice calming was recognizable through the terrible throbbing in my head. "He'll be back tomorrow evening. I decided it was best to leave him at bay for now without worry."

My eyes focused. It _was_ Carlisle. His eyes were tight, his lips drawn up into a forced smile. I appreciated how my father-in-law tried to put on a happy-worry free persona for me as if such a thing existed—until recently in my world.

An irritating beeping and high pitch buzz drilled into my head from surrounding monitors, the familiar hospital scent burned my nose. I held back the bile that rose in my throat.

"How did I get here?" I tried to recall all of the passed events, underneath the fog clouding my mind, but nothing would register. I knew I was pregnant at least and Edward still didn't know. I wanted to tell him as soon as possible but all of my previous fears came back in mind.

Carlisle rose from his seated position to a water cooler and filled a plastic cup.

"I drove you as quickly as I could. Here drink this; I'll get you a lemon to control the morning sickness."

He darted quickly around the room to the small freezer by my bed side. He came up with a lemon and sliced it for me. Then set up a tray for me.

"I can't tell him," I whispered, afraid that if I raised my voice any louder I would start crying.

Squeezing the lemon into my water, and then setting it down in front of me, he asked, "Bella, if I may ask why not?" Carlisle seemed troubled but curiosity lingered behind his golden eyes. I looked into his ocher eyes; he knew I was pregnant. I blushed immediately up on realization.

I decided to be truthful. "Because I don't want him to leave again." My voice wavered. I could feel a warm tear slipping down my ivory cheek.

Carlisle took a deep breath, "Esme was right, she feared you'd have this reaction to the news some weeks ago." A cold, comforting hand lay on my shoulder. "Bella, I'm sorry that we left the last time, let me be honest with you, it was purely Edward's decision. He never meant to hurt you this much, he did what he thought was best. I can't tell you if he'll leave again, my dear, but if I know my son he'll be more than happy to hear this news…The decision is up for you to decide though, Bella." I knew he was talking about telling Edward. I couldn't.

He changed the subject seeing the doubt in my eyes.

"Would you like to see them?" His eyes shined proudly.

_Them_. The word struck me like ten-ton bricks.

"T-them?" I stuttered. "Twins? Carlisle, I can't have twins! He won't want them. He won't want me," I whimpered, letting out all of my trepidations worries and cares. I buried my face in my hands.

"He will," Carlisle encouraged.

I bit back my tongue against the doubtful words emitted in my mind, but I sobbed even harder a reaction neither he nor I expected. I was over controlling my emotions I couldn't take it anymore. It hurt too much—everything did. I felt sick, sicker than I've ever felt before. Empty.

In the most comforting voice Carlisle had to offer, "Bella, Bella, Bella, please hear me, sweetheart, when I say you have nothing to worry about. Stop this crying, you shouldn't be this stressed out. What ever decision you're making right now make sure it's the right one. I can't bear to see anyone hurt in this family but it is still your lives to live. I only hope I can be of some guidance to you," he said softly. "I know these babies mean a lot to you; do what you think is best." After a long moment of silence he reminded me that the water was still there. "You're very dehydrated and under weight," he sighed. "Edward would have a fit if he knew this."

He was rught I should have been taking care of myself properly. "Thank you," I said hoarsely, then sipping slowly.

His alabaster eye brows furrowed for a moment. "Bella, you do realize that this pregnancy at all is entirely impossible. Please don't be offended, but are these Edward's children?"

I nodded, sternly. "Of course they are. I would never hurt him that way. I couldn't force myself to."

"Good." He smiled crookedly which reminded me Edward.

"Carlisle, I need him." I blinked back my tears.

"Its going to be okay, I promise," he assured me and I trusted his words.

My father-in-law generously offered me his shoulder to cry on. He rocked me in his arms trying to sooth me as best as he could. Eventually, I felt asleep exhausted.

Morning came to hopefully bring home my love, if he'd heard about the Jasper incident. I had a feeling that no one had told him yet. I remembered Carlisle mentioning that the hazy night before. I watched the sunrise with tired eyes off the balcony, Carlisle came shortly after to release me and give me the prenatal pills I needed to take every morning.

The drive home was long and tedious, and my heart begging to shatter, constricted in my chest agonizingly. I sobbed without tears—I had used them all up—praying that this torture would end soon.

My past decision to leave was set again. I wouldn't deviate from it no matter how hard Alice tried to persuade me. I felt instant relief as I thought though every facet of my plan. This would be the best thing for me if worse leads to worse.


	10. Escape

**It would help to set the mood by listening to:**

**2 A.M. by Alexz Johnson**

**There's Us by Alexz Johnson**

**I Don't Know If I Should Stay by Alexz Johnson**

**Pressure by Paramore**

**_(Just in case you didn't notice I love Alexz's songs and her voice is increadable. I also think Paramore rocks!)_**

* * *

Escape

Alice stormed into Edward's room. I halfway had all my stuff crammed into a little duffle bag Edward had bought me; I turned around to face her.

"You have to stay, Bella! Think of Edward and the twins! You're being completely selfish, Bella; they deserve to have a father!" I stood there stunned as Alice left the room crying into her hands, feebly. The muffled sobs faded as she dragged herself down stairs to the empty living room; no one was home yet, Esme was volunteering at the hospital helping Carlisle and Rose decided to stay with the boys; mainly Emmett.

If I stayed here he'd abandon me, leave me, all alone like before. He…he…he didn't matter.

"That's not true," I muttered to myself.

He did matter. He was the _father_ of my children.

I was staid on escaping; I threw more things into my bag at a faster pace. It seemed like the more time I spent here, it grew impossibly unbearable to live anymore. Internally I was dieing of a pre-broken heart. I knew someone I loved would break it again sooner or later; I decided I wouldn't give him the chance. Selfish I may be, but I wasn't about to risk my children getting rejected, having to suffer the same heart break I did.

Alice zipped back into the room. Her arms pulled me into a tight hug.

Alice cried on my shoulder. "I-I didn't want things to come to this point, Bella. I thought I could stop it. I th-thought you'd want to stay. You don't have to leave; it won't do you or Edward any good," she explained desperate to reason with me, trying everything. "Jasper's gone. He-he won't come back; s-s-so you can stay. They'll be safe I promise."

She knew I wasn't leaving for that reason; I had to read behind her words. Alice needed me; if I left I don't think she would be able to hold herself up. We'd both suffered a great deal of pain here in this house. I guess to her advantage she could leave it behind, start all over again. Though, I could never leave the memories etched in my mind or thoughts of Edward that lagged after, where as she could. I had physical proof of his being with me. Alice had memories and thoughts the same; she could choose never to visit of Jasper again. I could never erase his presence off of my life; as I watched them grow boy or girl they'd be a beautiful representation of him.

"Alice, come with me," I said, finally meeting the empty gaze of her obsidian eyes. I could tell that she'd just had her heart ripped out. What Jasper had done really caused her pain. "I can't do this without you," I added. A small, sad smile lightly touched her pale lips.

"I'll go." She nodded.

"Alice, get ready now and I'll meet you as soon as I'm done here. You should go hunting. Then wait—"

"Bella, I know," she interrupted. "Go easy on him; it's going to be hard for both of you. I'll be out front when you finish." She sighed. With a trail of cool wind she'd taken my bag with her and the purr of the Mercedes Guardian faded away as she pulled out of the drive way.

Suddenly, I felt misguided and lost. What would I do with out Edward? I lay on my side, for the time being, facing the expanse of the CD filled wall collection of Edward's; the sun just reminded me of him. I turned my back on the glittering red orb over looking the mountains as it slowly set. Its reflection ricocheted onto the honey colored maple bookcase on to the floor. A tear fell down to the side of my eye, I pushed it away quickly, and then took a deep breath. Composure was key.

Cold, comforting arms completed me as they locked me in place with his chest, his lips at my ear. That familiar scent filled my lungs and in the same way my heart fluttered happily.

"So is this what you do when ever I leave the house? It isn't the most becoming of you to stare at the wall," he said in a playful disapproving tone. I could tell Edward was smiling. I dare not look at his exquisitely, handsome face. "I guess I shouldn't have been away for so long. I think I'll have to make up for that," he whispered huskily, kissing the hollow beneath my ear.

He flipped me over to look at him, when I didn't respond as I usually would with something sarcastic. Indeed, he was smiling at me, his butterscotch gold eyes smoldered. I struggled to look away from his dazzling smile which made my bones turn soft. And I stayed trapped, losing the fight with what I knew was best if I were expected to come out of this in one piece and what I wanted. He chuckled, blowing his sweet smelling breath into my face, sending a wave of blankness in my mind. I wanted to remember some other reaction than the one he expected but I couldn't. Edward leaned closer, our lips meeting gently at first, but then the urgency was made clear as he pulled me on top of his chest, molding me to the hard cast of his body. His hands trailed up and down my sides making me melt into him. My thoughts were at a loss by this point as his hands lid down my thigh tracing tiny circles, but I pressed through Edward's gentle caresses to think clearly. I had to stop this. His lips seemed to move in just the right way over mine, his cool tongue pushing into my mouth. I pushed against Edward's chest, unable to take anymore. He immediately drew back. I sat up breathing heavily, my heart thrumming loudly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice was like coarse velvet.

I shook my head. "Edward, we need to talk," I said, breathlessly.

"What do you want to talk about, love?" He wrapped his arms around my waist again, forcing me to lie against his chest.

I closed my eyes and inhaled slowly, collecting myself. He waited.

"I can't…stay here. I don't belong here," I explained through the agony. The words burned like acid in my mouth. I couldn't push my voice past a low whisper.

"Where do you want to go then?" he asked, ostensibly open to the idea. "We could always move to Mexico, or Alaska maybe, or how about Canada you've always talked about wanting to go there." He smiled, pleased with that memory. "I know we need privacy, love. It's—" he stopped, reading my face obviously noticing the frown there.

_We_?

There couldn't be a 'we'.

I forced myself to look at Edward who'd already caught it, confusion clouding his eyes slightly. My voice rose ever so slightly. "Edward, there is no _we_."

He paused as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing then spoke again. "Bella, what do you mean? I'm always going to be with you." The sureness and resolve in his tone was enough to make me crumble to pieces.

I took another shaky breath I was beginning to feel faint. The room was already spinning around me. "I mean I'm leaving you, Edward. I'm sorry. I can't stay here. You were right your world isn't for me; I don't belong with vampires. I don't belong with you." I felt something tear into me as I delivered what was hopefully my last line and then I heard it. I was sobbing tearlessly. Where did this sudden emotion come from?

I broke free from Edward's hold. "I h-have t-to go," I stuttered.

I hoped off of the bed, walking towards the door, Edward stood in front of me.

"Why are you leaving me?" he asked. I looked into his eyes; they were black with fear. I nearly gave up then but, at the last moment I seemed to gather myself.

"I just told you, Edward, I can't stay here. I don't belong here, you know that," I said seriously and tried to push past him. He held me away from the door and in his arms firmly. I realized Edward wouldn't go without a detailed explanation.

I closed my eyes shielding myself from his hypnotizing gaze—though I mostly feared his pain—no matter what color they were it seemed they always found away to trap me and I didn't want to say the wrong thing now. My feet hovered inches away from the ground.

"I want this to be as painless as possible. Edward, please let me down." The barrier between my tears and hysteria were beginning to weaken; I fought to keep my voice firm.

"Bella, I can't see why. I don't understand. Don't you love me?" His voice was excruciatingly weak.

"Damn it, Edward, let me down," I strained.

He continued to ignore me. "Why? Why must you go? Bella, look at me," he ordered. I opened my eyes knowingly—I knew what to expect, yet I didn't heed my own warnings; the sight broke my heart into a million un-mendable pieces.

Edward's once bright eyes were now swallowed in grief, I felt his heated determination to hold himself together before he finally let me go.

"I've out grown you, Edward. Let me go." These words a million times more potent than acid were like venom trickling into your veins.

Edward looked sick as realization struck him, that he was losing me. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. I could see it in his now cooled soft gold eyes that his un-beating heart had broken underneath the intensity of my words. I watched my love's face crumple in pain. _He'd be nothing without me_, I thought, _how could I do this to him? It was wrong—evil_. _I was killing my love and reason for living._ With that he set me down to the floor; his hands locked around my back grew less constricting then fell to his side. I turned around walking towards the door reluctantly. I didn't want this to be how we said good-bye.

"Don't go," he whispered, feebly. "I love you. Stay." His simple words only but a whisper knocked into me like a battering ram.

I stopped, halted in surprise. He didn't want me to leave. A few tears slipped down my face as I turned to face him one last time, the gap between where I stood and his position across the room was painful. I wanted his arms around my body, hugging, cradling me close to him. I had to be sure of one thing before I left…forever.

"Edward," I sobbed. "Please, let me do this. I'm doing this because I love you and I don't want you to get hurt. I only want one more favor, please," I begged.

"Anything," he said, gasping.

"Stay here…for me?" It wasn't a question even though it came out that way.

"How? How can I? If you leave my world stops, night as black as day. Only until now had I discovered that there was a discrepancy. And you are that difference, you have always been that difference. Please, oh please don't do this to me, Bella. I thought I could take it but I can't. The though of being blind again, Bella, I just can't imagine it."

"Don't kill your self," I said sternly, staring seriously into his tawny eyes. Our gazes locked like fettered chains.

"You are my life, my soul, my everything," he confessed passionately to me. "Love, I _need_ you. Where will you go?"

"I don't know," I answered weakly. "But promise me, Edward. Just keep yourself alive. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened."

"Don't leave," he whispered again. I would stay if he said it again. I shook my head fixing my eyes again on the gold carpet. He came quickly to me, and gathered my delicate hands in his steely grip, closing the gap. Edward then subtly placed his index finger underneath my chin. He raised it so his cold lips were pressed firmly to mine once more.

This time without restraint, I kissed him back, throwing myself into it keenly. I chained my body to his wanting to feel him on every line of mine. His arm tightened around me, as one hand then wove it's self into my long, dark brown hair. I locked my arms around his neck wishing to ever go. I wanted to experience this with him one last time.

I pulled away slowly, keeping the feeling on my lip; stone and marble never moved so gently. His lips were always cold against my warm lips. It felt like heaven when we were so close and reluctant to go, looking into each other's eyes lovingly, only to have impending hell waiting for us in the days to come. The end was excruciating, gut wrenching, and a searing pain that I felt would never go away.

My voice was a weak but satisfied whisper against his lips, "I have to go now." I said this for a final time as I began to break my hold around his neck. I couldn't breathe from the mounting pain.

Edward suddenly gathered me in his arms and hugged me to his chest as close as he possibly dared with what seemed like all his strength but in no possible way could. He said in my ear with smoldering emotion—the pain of loss, sadness, tenderness and most of all heart-ache was even more pronounced now—in his voice, "I'll always–forever–love you Isabella Marie Cullen. Be safe for me, love." He sobbed on my shoulder, left a burning kiss on my forehead, and then finally let go of me.

I watched him, the dawning of grief carved into his features, as he had sunken to his knees detaining himself how I envisioned, doubled over on his hands and knees holding his stomach as if his body wouldn't stay together if he let go, though, he was still falling apart.

I ran out of the room, flying down the stairs—impossibly—without missing a step, to the front door; outside Alice had the car started and purring to life. I didn't feel them coming out of my eyes as I quickly strapped myself in. I tried to banish the vision of my strong Edward on the floor. Just as I was about to tell Alice to drive Carlisle came out of the house, against his own somber expression, hidden beneath his golden eyes he was sad and confused, and accepting my decision at the same time. He nodded and holding my gaze. I then realized he considered me one of his own and leaving then too, would break his heart.

"Go," I droned having left my heart behind in that house. Edward would always have it. It would always be his.

* * *

**I don't want to confuse anyone any further so if there are_ any_ questions as to _why Bella is leaving Edward_ please ask me. Because whether or not that peronson what reviewed my story was right I want _everyone_ to be clear on her thoughts and reasons for everything. Please please please review and tell me whether or no you understand. I love you guys sooooo much.**

**Lots of love, your devoted writer Tiff**

**P.S. I hope you like.**


	11. Finished

**To set the mood try listening to:**

**Sparks by Coldplay**

**(They are awesome!)**

* * *

Finished

(Edward 's P.O.V)

Everything in my body told me I should either be dead or sleeping as I watched Bella's delicate form walk out of my door. All of the bewildering and equally horrific events that'd occurred seemed something like a dream much like a nightmare, and I didn't want to believe it. I wanted to wake up. I wanted to run to her. But as I felt the creeping darkness cloud my heart, I had to accept it. As much as I may have wanted to, as much as I would have tried to I couldn't shake the foreboding feeling of dread that came down upon me. I felt as if at any moment I would explode from the pain spreading through out my body.

Her words. Her dreadful words. How they'd torn into me like the serrated edges of knives and the jagged points of broken glass. I bit back a cry of pain. Her voice echoed ceaselessly in my head. Unable to take any more I cried out not caring who heard me. I just wanted her back. This couldn't be real I'd abruptly made up in my mind. But it had to be.

_Had the love of my life, the reason for my living—the reason for anything in this vast and empty world—just left me?_

The squealing of tires on concrete and Bella's sweet voice dragged me from my thoughts. She was gone now, leaving me to keep myself alive. I'd been foolish to agree to that…but I couldn't turn her down. Even as every part of my body cried out in pain as each second ticked by I would keep my promise. I would also keep my promise to love her. Even if…she didn't love me.

I could hear confused Emmett's and apprehensive sister's thoughts, Rosalie. I didn't care where Alice was at the moment or Jasper, just focused on the tugging at my insides and the shredding sound of paper that I couldn't place. Esme was deliberating on whether or not to come in and retrieve me. My knees felt heavy, like they were bolted into the floor, and I was hunched over my hands. Suddenly, I realized that the tugging was my chest rising and falling and the ripping sounds were my sobs. I desperately wished I could cry as my eyes stung tearlessly. I stared brokenly out my wall sized window, replaying today's events over and over, watched the sky as it gradually faded black like in an old movie.

By the time I could see stars blanket the black night, my sobs had not yet quieted but I remembered something. Standing up fluidly from my rigid position, I ran across the room quickly, knelt down in front of my dresser, and pulled out a tall white box that I'd purchased weeks ago for Christmas. It was a couple of months from now. I thought I wanted to give the present to her after her change—only now did I understand the reason for her delay—but I decided against it eager to see the emotion, love well inside of her. The smooth cheery finished cedar ran like silk underneath my fingers, knowing she'd admire how old fashioned the jewelry box looked. I sighed, lifting its heavy lid as her melody tinkered soft and gentle, small and rising. There were intricate little slits designed for her rings and earrings to go, a place for her necklaces sank in, in the middle. Still wrapped in its velvet red box, I lifted the delicate lid off and gold shimmered into my palm.

**You have a place in my heart forever.**

**-Your Eternal Love,**

**Edward**

**P.S. You're my life, soul and desire –my existence.**

I read the inscription quietly to myself, within her locket. A picture of me and her on our wedding day was pasted on the other side. I should have given it to her before she left, something to remind her of me, but I couldn't force myself to. She'd taken everything she owned, cleared out her closet only leaving her scent behind. Anything she touched in this house lingered, burning my nostrils such a heavenly aroma. It was all too much.

My feet hit the ground too quickly; I tore out of the front door. I didn't know where I was going but away—_far_ away from any memories of her. I couldn't breathe in that house; it was like she was still there. I couldn't come back—and back to what? The loving arms of my family? I didn't want that. I wanted Bella! My Bella!

I'd go hunting tonight again. I didn't care who or what I hunted. I wanted the pain to stop, the ceaseless pressure crushing me to end. By means of accomplishing that, I had to release the hunter within me. I didn't care if I was a monster. What reason had I anymore? I cared about northing.

I watched, as the moon raced along with me into the dimly lit forest, my life instantly becoming meaningless.

* * *

**I really hoped you guys liked this chapter. It was my first time writing in Edward's 'voice'. Now that everyone's caught up to what Bella's thoughts are we can run smoothly. Bella and Edward in the following chapters will be a little emo so I warned you. You have no excuses. Anyway tell me if I have any grammatical errors or typos because i really wanted to get this chapter up quickly and I didn't read through it.**

**xoxo, Tiff to all my devoted fans**

**P.S. TO EVERYONE THAT HAS ME ON THEIR FAVORITES LIST AND LOVES EDWARD IN THIS STORY _PLEASE REVIEW_ ! HE _NEEDS_ IT. :'(**


	12. Endless Days In Fear

**I don't know if this song really works but tell me if it does:**

** My Immortal by Evanescene **

Fear

Bella's P.O.V

"Alice, I miss him already," I sobbed violently on her shoulder. We'd checked into an upscale hotel in southern California a few short hours ago. My bag was thrown carelessly on the floor beside the glass coffee table. She gently moved me to rest my head on her lap. She knew I'd be falling asleep soon. Lord knows how much crying took the energy out of me.

"Shh. It'll be alright," she assured me. Alice combed her fingers through my hair in a calming way.

"Maybe I made the wrong choice. I broke his heart! I saw it in is eyes! I don't think he can _ever_ love me again." My voice broke. "Alice, I'm such a horrible person," I cried. Edward's broken and beautiful face crumpled in fear flashed in my head. I cried even harder.

She said in a muted, gentle voice, "Don't worry he'll be able to love you again." I looked up struck by an undercurrent I wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't experienced the many break ups Renée went through when I was younger.

"Alice, tell me what happened with Jasper." Alice had been the greatest sister I had ever had and it was my turn to take care of her. She didn't always have to be strong for me. I sat up to wrap my arms around her incase she needed a hug.

"I didn't know what to think! I was angry with him. He hurt that innocent little girl with all those dreams." She let go of a sob she'd been holding back. "I miss Jasper, Bella. He's running alone right now, trying to find me because I wasn't waiting for him at home as usual." Her next sentence shook with fear and sadness together, "I-I d-don't think he'll be able to l-love me again, Bella." Alice from that point was broken and we both took turns for the rest of the night telling our concerns and worries about our husbands and building each other up, like true sisters.

***

(One week later)

Endless Days

I must have fallen asleep on the couch again because when I woke I had a thick blanket swaddled around me and muted sun light was pouring in from the large sliding glass door that lead out to the balcony. Alice sat perched like a little bird cross-legged on the floor Indian style.

"Good you're awake!" she exclaimed exuberantly beaming from where she sat. Why was Alice so happy this early I the morning? It made no since. I still missed Edward and wanted to cry. I guess it was a good thing to start this day up beat. I could tell that came crashing down as the sweet smell of syrup, bacon, pancakes, and eggs wafted into the room. Uh oh!

I darted to the bathroom then hurled ridding my stomach of all contents.

"Opps! I forgot about that. I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to make you sick," she atoned in a much quieter tone then with a soft, damp towel began wiping my mouth.

Alice never forgot things this was how I knew being away from Jasper affected her even when she didn't show it.

I stood at the sink with my toothbrush in hand.

"It's alright, Alice."

I brushed methodically, ridding my mouth of the terrible taste and bits left in it. I got into the shower thinking of the dream I'd just had about …Edward.

We were playing with our babies aimlessly in what seemed like our meadow. I needed him. But I couldn't force myself to go back; I would stay here with Alice. I dried my hair, threw on a pair of sweats and a tank top. I looked at the barely noticeable bump, but apparent to my eyes, in the mirror. "My sweet babies," I whispered. "I did this for you." It was more than what I asked for, everything I thought I would never have. I walked back into the living room and sank back down on the couch and cried._How had things gotten this far?_ I wished things could be as they were in my dream; Edward and I together with our family.

"I shouldn't have woken you up so abruptly and breakfast was probably bad idea. Go back to sleep now; dream happy thoughts—dream of Edward." She rocked me gently until I'd fallen completely asleep. Even while I slept the sobs didn't quiet. As exhaustion claimed me, I managed to dream but it wasn't what I expected to be greeted by as soon as I'd let my mind go.

Edward was crumpled on the floor as I had left him. The bruises under his eyes deep purple and his eyes pitch black. His body shook with his sobs. When he cried my name, I wanted to run to him, tell him everything would be okay, but I knew it wouldn't. It would never be okay without him beside me. I wanted him here so badly. I felt my heart rip open as I was consumed with grief and guilt. There was just no escaping it.

My eyes fluttered open. I was almost sure I had been talking and even more convinced that I was crying. I wiped away the moisture on my cheeks. Alice wasn't waiting for me to wake up like before, instead she was across the hall in the master bed room. The door was slightly cracked open; I heard Alice's broken voice talking with someone on the phone.

"No, Jasper, I can't come home. I'm _never_ coming home. How do you expect me to forgive you for this? You hurt someone Jazz! Imagine–imagine if that was Bella. Don't call back here."

Alice's delicate little body slumped over as she broke into a bout of sobs, the tiny cell phone in her hands clattered onto the wood paneled floor.

I got up and knocked on the door timidly. "Alice?"

"Bella?" She looked at me with dependant eyes; I hadn't ever seen Alice so vulnerable. Without a word more I embraced her in a tight hug and sat on the bed beside her. "It'll be okay, Alice…with time."

She nodded. I stroked her hair short hair as she clung to me fiercely. Her sobs gradually began to quiet.

"Thank you." Alice said with a small smile. "Dinner?"

"Sure, keep it simple though."

"I will."

I walked out onto the balcony, experiencing the fresh air and warmth that I hadn't felt in so long. As the sun began to set, I wondered when I'd finally make up my mind to go home. Although, Alice and Jasper were having their problems and Edward and I too, I could imagine how Carlisle and Esme were handling this. It pained me just to think about it.

I wondered how Edward was doing and quickly regretted it as tears sprang to my eyes.

"Bella?" Alice called from the kitchen.

"I'm coming," I said my voice thick.

_Hopefully he's doing better than I am._

* * *

** I hoped you guys liked this chapter. I was hard for me because I just want them together again. :( Guys review to cheer your favorite characters on even poor Carlise and Esme as they feel the pain of their heart broken children too. Edward's point of view will be up next.**

**XoXo, Tiff Tiff**

* * *


	13. Utter Blackness

**Hmm... I didn't get that many review for the last chapter. Well, anyway, I hope you guys like this one. Just so were clear they only ONE WEEK has pasted. Hear me: One!**

**Okay people here we go.....**

* * *

Utter Blackness

Edward's P.O.V.

(One week later)

A week I've been away and I finally came home. Due to a deluge of water and thick gray clouds it was entirely impossible for the sun to shine. My shirt was tattered in places and bloody. When I glided into the house Esme's thoughts caught me.

'_Are you okay, Edward?_'

"No," I hissed in a quiet whisper.

Alice wasn't home yet nor was Jasper. I took notice sitting on my bed.

She was so beautiful; her eyes still shined at me whenever I closed my eyes and her smile always remained untouched. This was my heaven.

As much as I honestly tried not to care, to push it all away, I couldn't slay one human all those nights; all I saw was her. One lone girl happened to be in an ally that night. I followed her for hours; her scent alone was attractive enough. Clearly, I wasn't thinking, I'd given myself entirely over to my senses. I have to admit I'm not a very good tracker, which is part the reason of why it took so long to find her when the time came. Lucky for me she did all the work; she had led herself to her own prospective demise.

It was easier than I thought to get close to her. Bella was right when she said I dazzled people unconsciously so I turned it up a notch on this girl. I walked until I found her walking right in to a dead-ended ally. She was startled when I was suddenly standing behind her. I grabbed her hair and pulled her head back.

"Scream and this will end badly."

She whimpered a little my better nature told me not to hurt her but I ignored it. I ran my nose along the thickest artery in her neck. Let her scent take me further. I felt the warmth of her skin beneath my lips; the venom flowed more freely this time. I didn't hold myself back. But when the time came to end it all—"_Stop, please!"_—like a nightmare her voice rung in my head, filled with utter terror. Bella had never been afraid of me. And now hearing her beautiful voice shriek with fear… I released the girl and fled to our meadow where I sobbed.

The pain Bella inflicted was not only on me but also my heart. Out there, I then realized I could never let her go and she'd never leave my soul. She _was_ my heart. I was still unconditionally, irrevocably, for all that time had to offer in love with her. She's the one I wanted to spend the rest of my existence with.

I ran for I didn't know how long. I wanted to see her, her angelic face. But I couldn't. The black night wrapped me in its icy grip cutting off the air supply I didn't need. I must die—blinded once again by her brilliant rays I saw no point in living without her.

As I ran I began to pray, as impossible and unreal as it seemed, I wanted to know what he was thinking, God.

"God, if you are even out there, please tell me," I begged, "Why did you take her away?" I started yelling at the sky, "Do you enjoy torturing our souls or what ever we have left? Our happiness?" I fell to my knees sobbing, in the middle of the forest, how I prayed he would take me then, but instead I had to endure. "You have given me an angle in this eternal hell only to have taken her away," I cried out as my heart broke again and again. When would it cease? "Why me? Why now? I love her. And she's gone now. Gone! You've brought me this far…You brought me this far to believe...that you actually existed by giving her to me!" I punched a spruce tree that was at least one hundred years old. It split in half from the force of impact. "I started to believe you cared."

That night and many days after I sat there talking to Him about her. How perfect she was how beautiful he made her. I started to thank Him for every little detail that I loved the most about her, thinking it would—my love if I explained it—compel Him to bring her back.

I sat there motionless watching the sun rise and set again and again. I had to hunt now as I did I tore though each and every animal I crossed paths with, leaving behind me a gory path of destruction.

My thoughts were:

_My Bella… I needed my Bella._

I could think of nothing else but of course, how I loved her and always would which made a small but still tortured grin appear on my face no, bringing light to what ever my sinister features shown.

"Edward," Jasper's voice dragged me from my thoughts. I was still conscious enough to hear the outside. He must have felt my emotions surging, most definitely making him sick. He stood in the doorway felling unnecessarily guilty about something. His eyes filled with worry and he looked down at the ground shamefully.

"She never came back did she?" Jasper asked morbidly. "I messed up. Alice was so angry with me I guess she ran off. Edward, I'm sorry." His thoughts were traveling back two days before I came home. There she was feeble, silent and unmoving beneath his arms. Her seraphic face some how angelic although she was pale, inert. My dead heart jumped.

I sent him through our door; splinters went flying at speeds that'd pierce simple human flesh. I was furious. I felt my growls could send the house into tremors.

"You're the reason she left," I yelled, reproachfully. The foundation shuddered beneath my next bout. I tried my hardest not to kill him. Alice would never forgive me. My anger got the best of me as he slipped from under me and run out the door. Jasper was quick but I was sharper, faster. It wasn't long before I finally pounced pining him to the forest floor.

Jasper was shaken to pieces by my expression; the pain twisted on it, endless nights of not knowing, conveyed upon my countenance.

"Jasper, what the _hell_ did you do to my wife?" I fumed the anger slowly slipped away leaving distress. My heart for the millionth time broke after so much had already happened. Jasper accepted all of my pain in earnest remorse. So I listened. He thought because he couldn't exactly explain how he felt in words exactly, so I could get a better understanding.

'_I went hunting that night; it was becoming difficult_. _After that I couldn't remember what came over me except that her scent had been amazingly intensified. Carlisle told me to leave the house for a while and I did.'_

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken that out on you," I apologized letting my weight up off of him.

"Again, Edward, I apologize for my behavior that night." He spoke aloud in a strained voice. "I lost some body, too, in all this." Jasper found his place next to me at the foot of a spruce.

'_I can't imagine why she left you,' he began to think. 'Her emotions portrayed nothing of fear next to me. She was worried and sort of protective, of what I couldn't imagine." _He stopped thinking.

I looked at him drained.

"You didn't kill anyone did you?" he asked lifting a piece of my shirt with a small smile on his face.

"No did you?" I shot back my attempt at humor in days.

"I...messed up, Edward. I feel insanely guilty for it. And Alice left, she just left."

"We all fall off the wagon some times. I'm sure Alice will be home soon she doesn't hold grudges for long."

"Bella still loves you, Edward. Her love for you is unrequited," he took a shot at reassuring me. I didn't believe him for a dime.

"Why did she leave then?" I worked to look emotionless and strong in front of Jasper, but as always he knew my true feelings, trust the empathy to that and it peeved me; sometimes I just about drew the line there. I felt like there was an apposing wall that threatened to crush me in my misery. However, I pulled through.

"You shouldn't do that, Edward," he advised boldly knowing my temper could flare at any moment. "Holding everything you feel down isn't going to bring her back—"

"What do you know?! All I know is that my wife's gone and I have now clue where she is. Who knows how safe…Bella," I rasped. It hurt to say here name aloud. "…is out there." Jasper didn't speak for an insurmountable amount of time. He kept his mind clear as he envisioned Alice her frail body, in his mind, standing about. She never looked angrier with him. No, that didn't do, more livid.

"Bottling it up, Edward does no good for you. Makes it ten times worse," he stated without dithering.

I chuckled blackly exclusive of humor. _The more the merrier_, I quoted contemptuously.

"What reason should she have to ever leave you? Her decision was distinctly set when she had chosen to marry you. I can't figure it out," he muttered.

Jasper was vaguely going though the scenarios in his head as I sat back and watched the clouds go by; I made interesting shapes in my mind; one reminded me of a dog.

"Black," I hissed under my breath, "That mutt."

"She'd never go back to him," Jasper quietly whispered. He displayed her emotions to me. Evidently, she was still in love with me every waking second of the day as I was. It should have killed me I nearly broke into sobs but controlled them before they could break lose.

Jasper raised one of his eyebrows, knowingly and wary.

"Edward, you have a very hard head." He muttered something utterly unintelligent and impossible under his breath, "God for bid you should have spawn that way."

"Shut up," I said with distaste. He'd just reminded me of the one thing I couldn't give Bella. The idea sparked in my head like a wild fire. Maybe that's why she left. I tensed waiting for the impact of realization to blow me to pieces. But it never did come, a strange sense of numbness washed through me instead.

We sat in a peaceful silence once more. I hadn't thought of Jacob Black once after our wedding because legally she was mine. She might have been seeing him behind….Bella would never…Or would she? I didn't know what to believe anymore.

* * *

**Edward will find out about the babies soon. And I know this is an increadably long process but please, pleaase, please stay by me. I need your support. I really do. I'm posting this chapter so you don't have to wait any longer. **

**XoXo, Tiff**

**I really need reviews. Thats my encouragement: your kind words.**


	14. Baby

**I have done everything from hell and high water to finish this chapter for you guys. I even skipped my LA essay because I didn't want to keep you waiting. I hope there aren't any mistakes. I really hope that there aren't because his chapter could be easily ruined (in my opinnion) if that happened. Okay guys here we go...**

**I forgot songs:**

**Here Without You by 3 DoorsDown**

**Color Blind by Counting Crows**

**Crying by Roy Orbison(This is the song Edward's listening to in his room. IDK if he would listen to this sort of thing. He said he collected cd's so hey I took a stab at it.)**

* * *

Baby

Bella's P.O.V.

(Two weeks later)

_11:00 A.M._

I had enough sense to know that I'd been sleeping for a very long time—my joints were stiff, like I hadn't moved once all night. My mind seemed clouded by a fog; wonderful, beautiful dreams tangled in a never-ending paradox of nightmares. They were so vivid; darkness blending with light yet I could see. In the beginning, Edward had his strong arms wrapped around me then they were suddenly taken away. Fear clenched my stomach sickeningly, like the moment before something goes horribly wrong. I ran and ran; it felt like my feet weren't moving as I watched the burning blue sky. The feeling was similar to running in the sand. Not one cloud seemed to relieve me and tell me how close I was to finding him. It was all very frustrating. One; I needed him, two; if I didn't find him soon I had a feeling that he would be hurt. Just the thought made my head spin and my breathing become labored. The very essence of my life felt like it'd been draining from me since the beginning of this horrible nightmare and I'd only noticed it now. I was losing my drive and began to feel exhausted and then realized my oversized belly, aching back; swollen, red feet and ankles had all reason for blame. I collapsed unable to stand any longer. There was an unbearable pain in my lower abdomen, it felt like my worst nightmare. Like contractions. No not without out Edward. I couldn't. I screamed his name in a strangled pitch, because the pain was so intense. But he never came back. Tears were running down my flaring red cheeks. My angel was gone. It was hard for me to let him go, although I decided this for myself. I fought my subconscious mind every step of the way when it came to thoughts of Edward. But now my troubles didn't want to be shoved back into the dark closet of my worry, instead I realized that I needed him much more than I could handle.

I wondered idly, if it could it be that my babies realized his absence—and would force their way out if they had to—and longed for him as much as I did.

I struggled with this, as my mind became steadily alert awakening to another morning. I couldn't remember what I was doing last before I fell asleep, but I was sure that Alice was preparing breakfast for me and I would be waking soon. I was hungry. I inhaled deeply, wondering how to face another day without my husband.

I threw my hands up in the air trying to get a good stretch. Then I ran to the bathroom; my bladder felt like it would burst any second. I hadn't fallen once. At least my balance was getting better.

I looked at my pallid complexion in the mirror. The once sallow, unhealthy color was gone and filled in a creamy ivory color. I appeared nearly flawless—too flawless—though I still retained some of my human aspects. I almost looked like a vampire. I leaned in closer shocked by my appearance; everything else about me seemed the same. My eyes were a deeper brown strangely barely noticeable hint gold glinted around my irises. Taking in all of my refined features, I forced myself to turn away.

I wanted so badly to be in his arms, to hear his gentle voice.

Longing.

This longing hurt to the point where I couldn't breathe. I practiced inhaling the fresh air that kept me and my babies alive. We had to go back. But, but what if he didn't want us or me period.

"Bella?" Alice called anxiously on the other side of the door.

"Come in," I told her, although Alice didn't need my permission. She fled in quicker than a torrent to wrap her arms around me. I laid my head on her cold, hard shoulder crying. She cried beside me whispering soothing words of comfort.

"I know. I know. Everything's going to be fine now, I promise," she said. We sat in a long silence. Alice was anxious about something. She suddenly became tensed. I didn't question it just focused on quieting my sobs.

"Bella," she said breaking the silence. "I was so worried about you. You slept for so long twelve hours straight and my visions were going out of whack. I called Carlisle right away. He said it's normal as you're getting further into your pregnancy. Don't worry he made sure to be very discrete with Edward around," she said as if that alone comforted me. I had a lot of things on my mind to worry about. Edward, the twins, how they would grow up, whether I would be a good mother, if Edward would take me back after what I've done to him, if our relationship would survive afterwards.

Alice interrupted my thoughts. "Bella, Carlisle has been a lot of research lately and he has found that in the process of conceiving a vampire's child that some venom is also exchanged. Carlisle said this normally wouldn't have happened but it did and you're slowly changing if but don't worry it'll come to a halt as soon as the twins are born. Look at it this way, Bella, you'll have some of your power and the painful part of the transformation is out for you." Her sulky tenor seemed to diminish with joy now sparkling in her eyes.

"We have to get out of this hotel and enjoy a little bit of the beach life." She paused for a moment acknowledging my mood. "I miss my Jasper you miss your Edward. Tonight if you want to we'll go back to them, surprise them with your gift, and a new outfit! Everything will be alright again, as your sister in-law I promise that to you." She smiled brightly.

"Thank you for everything, Alice."

I got up. "I need to take a shower first? I have a feeling this is going to be one very long day." Alice and I laughed finally. The first happy sound we've made in weeks.

***

Edward's P.O.V.

(Two weeks later)

_12:00 P.M._

Things basically didn't get better for me. Rather they got worse.

As soon as Jasper and I got home that momentous day Esme jumped up from her fortified position on the couch and fled to us like a protective mother as soon as we entered the house and showered our faces with kisses. Esme gave me a stern glare that, I knew wouldn't hold up for very long. Jasper politely displayed her emotions to me; she was anxious and a little infuriated with our behavior, so I was properly braced for admonishment. My expression was blank looking at Esme.

"Mom, I'm sorry we scared you." She'd wrapped her tender arms around Jasper and me.

"You were gone so long; don't ever do that to me again. Just fix what ever you broke," she said, warily. "I'm not angry at you disappointed, yes."

'_I'll go get the spare wood_._' Jasper's thoughts had echoed to me._

She sighed. "Edward, come sit with me."

I'd sat watching her curiously.

"My boy's not okay?"

"I'm trying, mom. And it hurts," I'd whispered fighting for an evenness in my tone.

She didn't say anything sitting there quietly. Her thoughts were even silent.

"What do you want me to do with out her?" I could hear how dead and metallic I sounded. "How would you react if you lost Carlisle?" My gaze flickered to Esme and I glared.

"Edward," she said pleadingly. '_She'll be home soon, I know she will. I know Bella and she didn't want this, Edward.'_

"No, Esme! You know she's never coming back. Just let me be...leave me alone"

I ran upstairs to help Jasper with repairs.

The rest of that day I lie staring at the ceiling on my bed. I counted each second without a will to do anything else. We should have discussed this earlier. Maybe, then we could have avoided all this…heartache. Each night with out her curled next to me I counted hoping that I'd one day fall asleep. Just to dream of her once. I didn't know how much longer I had until I at last killed myself.

***

* * *

"_Stay here… for me?" She demanded me. Her rich brown eyes filled with tears._

"_How? How can I? If you leave my world stops, night as black as day. Only until now had I discovered that there was a discrepancy. And you are that difference; you have always been that difference. Please, oh please don't do this to me, Bella. I thought I could take it but I can't. The thought of being blind again, Bella, I just can't imagine it," I explained to her hoping we'd never have to part. Hoping I convinced her. It did showing a glimmer of life and hope behind their glassy brown eyes. She still loved me. Relief spread though me quickly; I felt the ruggedness of my body relax minutely. It wasn't over by the way her discourse followed in a pleading and desperate manner. _

_"Don't kill your self," she said sternly, staring seriously into my eyes._

_"You are my life, my soul, my everything," I confessed. "Love, I need you . Where will go?"_

_She can't leave! NO! Edward, Keep her here! My mind screamed to me interally._

"_I don't know," she answered sadly; I could tell she was about to cry again. Her reddened ivory cheeks suddenly reverted back to a pale color. "But promise me, Edward. Just keep yourself alive. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened,"__ she said persistently as I stared seriously into the depths of her dark brown eyes. Our gaze locked like fettered chains. She was…was…the words to describe what she was doing wouldn't flow freely in my mind because once it was there it'd stay factual. Is this actually happening?_

_Before she could utter anymore devistating words I pressed her warm lips to mine. God I loved this woman and I couldn't believe I was letting her go._

***

* * *

Now a week later it was the closest I'd ever come to dreaming with my eyes closed. Fourteen long days I'd been with out her and her words still burned into me to this day. Te memory would never be erased. I wondered if she felt as bad as I did or remembered me at all. Pieces of my heart went missing again, pieces that I can never get back. I sat precariously in a fine line, a decision swayed me in either direction; I would try to find her or I would be an utterly miserable being once again looking for meaning on this barren earth. My meaning: Bella, my wife, my soul mate. Everything I was called to be was for her to love. I know that now.

'_Edward, don't give up now. She'll come home eventually,' _Jasper's voice entered my head.

I blocked him. _I didn't need his counsel_, I thought stubbornly.

I sat up on my bed looking at the midday sun high in the sky, another sunny day. I hoped Bella would be enjoying it compared to the monotonous clouds and rain earlier this morning. She loved the sun. I was her sun, she'd once told me…

I sat listening to an old song on my sound system when Carlisle walked in the house.

"Alice, not to worry Bella's fine. It's perfectly normal at this stage in her pregnancy. Has she been taking the prenatal pills; one per day? That's perfect. Is she awake now? Okay, don't wake her let her get her rest. Call me if anything happens…No he's out, I think." I heard Carlisle entering the house. He sighed, "Alice, I have to go now and send Bella my regards. We really miss her." He paused longer than he normally would have. "You are that's wonderful!" He hung up the phone in a better mood than when he entered the house and was going to his office. I listened carefully to his thoughts.

'_Poor Edward, he hasn't been handling this very well. And I'm sure Bella hasn't too. I wish she had told him before she left. I consider her one of my own and have the utmost love for her. Why didn't she just tell him? I hate to see Edward this way and Alice too. What Jasper had done was inexcusable by far. I know it'll take time for my children to rebuild their relationships, my family, I just want them together again…'_

Immediately, I was at his office and knocked politely on the door.

"Come in," he sighed and ran his hand through his blonde hair something he normally did when he was stressed, usually he wasn't. I hardly ever saw Carlisle with a look of worry on his face. I opened the door and he sat behind his desk not reading as I typically would find him doing. He looked thoughtfully at his desk. Then up to me with a somber smile.

'_How are you holding up son?'_

I chuckled and sat down in one of his chairs. "How long has she been pregnant," I demanded in a hard tone that cut like a serrated edge. This was no way to talk to my father; however I was beyond that, caring little about what he thought now.

He kept calm as he walked over to a shelf putting away a book on his desk. _'You know hospital rules, Edward. Whether you can read my mind or not I cannot tell you how far along she is or how her health is until she does.' He warned me not to push any further._

His lips set in a straight line that was very familiar to me. I tamed the growl working its way up to my throat; I didn't want to be disrespectful anymore than I needed to be. I wanted an answer.

I guessed it was better this way, who ever he was gave her a baby, provided Bella with one thing I couldn't. I was almost sure I knew who it was when I surmised, Jacob Black. He was the only person who Bella loved besides me. I could never give her a baby, which gave her more reason to love him more than me. I should want to hate her. But how could I? Everything in me wanted to take her back and apologize for causing her so much pain; after all it was my fault. She was my angle and I was still madly in love with her and I wanted every bit of her to hold in my arms. She's probably living a better life, her baby will be happy and probably attend school when it was old enough and she'll be happy. I tried to convince myself, but ended up dissuading myself all the more.

How did she expect me to live with this? I wanted to die. I couldn't live with this any longer. I sank lower into chair letting grief crush me for the millionth time.

"How long, Carlisle? I need to know," I explained. "Please."

'_Oh, no, he thinks they aren't his children.'_

"Edward, you seem to be under a misapprehension." My father spoke aloud this time. He was sitting be side me. "She's having your children Edward and I believe her."

My children? My babies growing inside of Bella?

"Impossible," I countered hoarsely. This time I fought the urge not to break down in front of my father.

He placed a firm hand on my shoulder.

"How could you _begin _to question her?" Carlisle frowned and shook his head, his golden eyes shown in clear disapproval.

"I don't know it just can't be. It's just not possible." My voice was growing rough with emotion and couldn't restrain the sob I was holding.

"Son, listen—"

"No, Carlisle! There is no way in hell that baby's mine. If it were…" I trailed off listening to his thoughts.

'_She came to me first Edward, well, rather Esme. She actually figured it out long before anyone else did, including me. She informed me about it but told me to keep it private for a while. The same night Jasper lost control I took her to the hospital to see if she had any broken bones or if the baby was affected that's when _I_ made the discovery that it was true. I had to double check even though I knew that the calculations were flawless. When she woke in tears she told me you wouldn't want the babies that you wouldn't want her. I feared that you, when the time came, would reject the thought of the children she's bearing being yours. My son, don't make a mistake and leave her alone again. Those beautiful children _a boy and a girl_ are yours. If you decline the right to them… Edward, please don't...jump to conclusions this way.' _He sighed._ 'I couldn't fathom what she's going though right now without you. Alice called a moment ago; she said Bella and herself might be coming home tonight. I want Bella to be able to go to you with the confidence that you'll love her again, if you'd not already given up, she thought she would lose you. I pray that she didn't." _His peaceful eyes seemed to glare at me with sadness though they held and immeasurable amount of love for both my wife and I.

I…still couldn't believe it. I shook my head needing to think.

"Carlisle, I–I can't. I'm sorry." I could see the anguish twisted on my face through his mind as I fought to make sense of this.

It was bad enough that Bella still needed me and was coming home tonight and I couldn't even be near her. But when Carlisle showed me how much it tore him apart for his family to be separated, I couldn't handle it. I just...needed to think. And here wasn't the place for it.

"Edward, don't do this," he begged me.

Then I fled the room inflicted with as much pain as I had felt from the first day and more knowing that I'd broken my father's heart and soon would be breaking Bella's again.

But it wasn't true! She had to have betrayed me! I could hear my father's disheartened thoughts from the office echoing down towards me.

He truly didn't know what to do anymore. And it didn't help that I was leaving again.

Leaving this time…would probably do more damage to my family than the last. Esme would be devastated… I tried not to think of it as I ran into the forest ready to hunt again. I couldn't believe I was destroying my family even if I was leaving for a temporary amount of time… I didn't know how they would recover and Bella… Carlisle was right I couldn't leave her again but I saw no other option now. I was leaving; that I'd made up in my mind.

* * *

**I really hoped you guys liked this chapter I probably won't post untill the end of the week. I'm really really tired and have to do my HW now and I'd really appreciate some reviews like more than the ten I get per chapter because I sacrificed a lot for this one. And I really want to hear what you guys think.**

**Oh yeah some people had questions and here are the answers:**

**1. Bella left to protect her babies. She was afraid for herself and her children, in the future, getting a broken heart. She didn't want to feel unwanted as Bella always does. And most imporantly her children she'd try and shield them as much as possible.**

**isn't fighting because he promised to let her go if she ever decided to leave him. Remember?**

**3. Jasper killed someone and Alice is dealing as best as she can at the moment. She'll forgive him...eventually but like Bella said with time all wounds would be healed. And for Alice and Jasper that doesn't take very long but like a scar it'll always remain.**

**and Esme promised to keep this private. And about Esme figuring it out I hoped some of you would pick up on that in Appearances when Esme said she needed her rest and Bella again thanked her for something that wasn't directly said.**

**Well that's it. Good night everyone and pease don't forget to review I'll be very sad if you don't (and if I don't finish my HW).**

**XoXo, Tiffany**


	15. Author's note: You must read this

_**To All my readers:**_

**Hi peoples I made some changes to beginning chapters because i realized Bella's though process made no sense. The reason for that is because I wrote this story at different stages in its development when the plot was still forming and I wasn't sure of what would happen next but now i am sure of what will happen and I've corrected some conflicting thoughts she was having like say in one chapter she was happy about having the baby but in the next she wasn't. I hope I have fixed and made everything less confusing. If anyone else out there notices major mistakes like that please tell me because I realize I can't continue when readers are confused. My next chapter is in the works. It'll be up probably this week but there are no promises there.**

**One more thing I've come to notice is I really sound like a bitch asking you guys for reviews and that I seem ungrateful for the ones that I have. I'm not. I love you guys for it. I'm just really young putting my work up and I don't feel like I'm good enough yet. I just wanted to say i really do appreciate your comments even the harsh ones. Every day as I writer and a person I'm growing and learning to take criticism from people. Out side of writing I dance and taking that criticism is much harder. You have people judging your body and the way you look. You guy just critique my skill as a writer and I never had anyone besides my friends do that for me until now.**

**So lots of love and hugs to all of you out there.**

**XoXo, Tiff  
**


	16. Author's note: ATTENTION ALL READERS

**First, I'd like to say this, people are confused left and right and I just can't keep up any more I'm close to giving up and putting it to a ****_STOP_. And I don't want to do that I love writing this story. I love writing. It's apart of me. So I'm not giving up I'm just wary in well doing that's all. I know some of you have grown attached to my story but when people are confused and tell you "your story is going nowhere". "What's the point?" I'm here to tell you if you don't like my plot line stop reading or write your own. If you don't like something for what it is you can't give a proper criticism. With that off my chest I just want to thank all of you who give good advice such as Jessica. You helped me grow up and I'm still growing. **

** On a lighter topic, I need and editor. If someone will help me please e-mail or pm me. I can't edit my own work as you can see. That's why I'm taking so long by the way. I'm trying to fix everything. I really need a beta. Will someone help me please? I need someone who actually likes this story and will not critique me harshly but will tell me the truth in a way that'll help and I can understand and can get the story back to me in a timely manor say three days to a week( at most time to edit) considering how large the chapter is of course. I'll be flexible. My next chapter needs a lot of work and I can't do it by myself. I just keep getting stuck and discouraged when I know I shouldn't. So anyone up for the challenge?**

**I love you guys and your reviews so much. I'm honored that I have so many people reading and commenting on my work. You guys are amazing. Bella and Edward send their love too. If someone answers today or tomorrow I'll be able to post on Thursday or Friday of next week... that's if anyone feels like it wouldn't be too much of a burden.**

**Oh! and today I got my report card straight A's and one B in math. I was so close but who's complaining. I also auditioned for my school talent show. I think i did good with my ballet i got a round of applause at the end from the judges(teachers and students). I'm really happy today because of everything that's happened today. See ya soon!**

** XoXo, Tiff  
**


	17. Return Part 1

**You must read this or you'll you wonder why Delilah knows Bella is pregnant:**

As a little girl Delilah lost her father and mother in a plane crash while she was staying with her Grand Parents in Italy. Since they had died and she had no god-parents she stayed there speaking full Italian already. One day she'd decided to go to the beach and go swimming near the docks. Her dress had gotten caught on a piece of metal at the bottom of the inlet she nearly drowned in until Marisa saved her. She took her to Aro telling him she had no friends there. He changed her and her power ended up being able to tell if a male human or vampire had ever father a child in a past or current life. Marisa and her had grown very close to each other considering themselves sisters. She'd told her story about how she'd lost both her parents too but in a much more horrific way than a plane crash. They were tortured to death by pirates leaving her to watch it all while she hid in a closet. Her father had used to be a fisherman at the same dock Delilah was swimming at. Marisa had happened to be visiting at the time when she had found her.

* * *

Return

(Part1)

Bella's P.O.V

_2:00 p.m._

For the first time in my existence, it would seem, I actually had fun shopping with Alice—or it could've been the hormones. These past two weeks have allowed Alice and I to grow a deeper bond, and it amazed me how we are now able to understand each other on a more personal level. From the time she spent nights crying with me, or when she would endure another day with out Jasper for me while fighting the pain of her own wounded relationship. And then I knew Alice would always be there for me; I'll always be there for her. I couldn't have asked for a better sister.

A day on the beach was exactly what I never could have imagined. The sky was overcast, and there was an oceanfront carrying a light mist so we didn't have to worry about the sun. Of course, being Alice, she saw something that would look nice on my body as we were strolling down the sidewalk.

I admired the charm of Southern California while we window-shopped and couldn't help but appreciate the cloudy, beautiful weather. I couldn't control my cravings. I wanted everything from salty pretzels with horse radish and jam to extremely spicy chili, as the evening drew in; my appetite for those unusual combinations of foods seemed to disappear.

After hours of nonstop shopping Alice decided it was time for the pregnant human to eat. It was two o'clock and still over cast as it was this morning. We sat outside at an Italian café. Lights on the window spelled out _Amore. _Once I ordered a grilled nutella pennini and a sprite I wondered what caused Alice to make her mind up and want to go home. It was so sudden I had agreed to it without thinking.

"You know you can ask me anything right, Bella?" Alice said suddenly.

"Yeah. Alice, I just don't understand why you and Jasper were so angry with each other that night. I know he attacked me but I would have forgiven him any way. You know that. Alice, you didn't have to leave him."

"I know I don't have a sparkling clean record, Bella. I'm always supportive of Jasper when he messes up. But when we were in the bathroom that day I had a vision that Jasper had attacked someone in the forest while hunting this was the first time they've ever let him hunt separately without one of them. Then I had and other one that looked like he'd killed you.

"When Jazz and I had gotten married he promised he'd try to control his bloodlust, he promised not to kill another innocent soul and after all these years of working so hard on his control he blew it. Of course we all fall of the wagon sometimes but for Jasper it'll be like starting all over again, at least in his mind anyway. He broke that promise and my trust. This isn't your fault, just mine for being so stubborn with him. I wanted to teach him a lesson. I'm so stupid for refusing him all these days. I don't know if he'll take me back but I can't be another day with out him. The other reason I left was because I knew you needed me and I would have never let you go by yourself. God knows what kind of trouble you would find!"

I burst out laughing with Alice.

"Yeah, you're right. Alice?"

"What?"

"You're the greatest sister ever."

After I ate my lunch we headed back to the hotel.

_7:30 p.m._

As we sat in the comfort of our hotel room, Alice painted my toenails while I ate a two pint carton of ice cream.

I realized how well Alice was holding up and I marveled at her strength. She was hurt, no doubt about it. Jasper had broken his promise to her. But she was still the same loveable, unpredictable Alice. I couldn't get over the sad expression in her eyes that masked her face every so often, but she managed to push aside her problems aptly to enjoy her day with me. We both had the incentive that we'd be seeing our husbands in less than a few hours.

I ran my hand unconsciously over my small—very small—but protruding baby bump. Twins. Edward's babies.

Why wasn't Alice done yet?

The position I was sitting in was growing uncomfortable and my back started to ache a little. After ten more minutes, I finally set the carton of ice cream down, growing impatient with Alice. "Are you done yet?"

"Yep! You can get dressed now," she chirped.

I hopped off the couch and into the bedroom where Alice had laid out my outfit. It was my type **(picture on profile)** Alice expertly styled my hair into a mess of random curls until my hair looked messy-sheik**(picture not on profile)**.

"My God, what have I done to you? Bella, you look stunning!" She squealed. Alice didn't look too bad herself, in a black and white patterned dress with a red belt and heels**(picture on profile)** I wouldn't dare set foot in. Her hair was curly then blown out into separate waves**(picture on profile)**.

"Thank you," I blushed. "Do you think he'll like it? It's so different?" To be honest I felt silly in this outfit, like I was playing dress up.

"He'll love it, Bella. Don't worry," she told me. "Come on, we have to get everything packed."

***

At around eight all of our things were crammed into the car and we were on our way back home. I wondered to myself if Edward would recognize me because at the moment I didn't even recognize myself. I was completely giddy with excitement because we were now heading home.

As soon as we were with in Port Angeles, Alice called Jasper to tell him we were coming home. I asked to speak to Edward, but Jasper said he was out.

I spent the remainder of the ride home in quiet thought thinking of what Alice had said. _Maybe he was just hunting_, I thought before I let my self panic. Before I knew it, we were at the familiar road that broke off into the forest and heard the majestic trickling of a far off stream. The moon hovered overhead like a silver orb casting its glow on the Cullen's white mansion.

Jasper's golden, blonde hair glinted in the moon's shining as he met us on the driveway.

The moment his eyes met Alice's his entire physicality transformed; his somber expression was transfixed with pure joy, and most of all, love. He helped her out without a single glance at anything else and pulled her into his arms, embracing his love. The moment between them was so personal that I had to look away.

"I've missed you so much," he whispered.

"I'll never leave you again, Jazz. I promise," Alice sobbed. "I was just so…angry, sad and…" Her crying was muffled by Jasper's embrace. He calmed her down immediately. Knowing Jasper, I guessed that he couldn't handle her pain. It was already enough that he didn't deal with guilt very well.

"Shh, it's okay now. Everything's okay now, Ali." Jasper broke into sobs of his own while holding Alice. "I'm so sorry for what I did there wasn't a day that I didn't feel guilty for what I had done. I'd just…lost control; it was never in any of my intensions to hurt anyone especially not you. I love you, Alice. Do you hear me? Every second of my life is devoted to yours, and pleasing you." I found myself watching them again. He held her small face in his hands while he bent down to kiss her; a smile broke across his face.

Still looking at Alice Jasper asked, "Bella, can you find it in your heart to forgive me? I'd almost killed you and Edward's children. I feel horrible."

I was horrified.

He knew.

How did he know?

I stammered, "You're forgiven."

My gaze flickered to a very guilty Alice suddenly hiding behind Jasper's body like a shield from, sad eyes.

"You didn't tell her?" Jasper inquired seriously to the pixy behind him.

She shook her head, which hung in shame and frustration. "I didn't know; the decision was made too abruptly. I just had a vision. I'm sorry, Bella."

I was surprised when my voice came out just hoarse and strangled. "Tell me what, Jasper? That my husband…is missing and he may never come back because he…he _knows_ I'm pregnant! I never got to tell him! I couldn't even explain." I shouted on the verge of tears, sinking back down into my seat. I was panting but those quickly turned into sobs.

I didn't want it to be this way. I wanted to tell him, so he could understand.

I wasn't thinking I would be on my own when I left. I was thinking that…he wouldn't leave me when the time came to tell him. The embarrassment seemed so insignificant compared to this. I couldn't believe my own husband was walking out on me, and I didn't understand how serious this was until I was with two children to raise. My hand wrapped securely around my midsection as I cried.

"Bella," Jasper said to me in a soothing voice. "We should get you inside where it's warmer." He then sent a wave a calm towards me that reduced my sobs to quiet sniffles.

I couldn't feel my hands; my whole body felt numb.

At the door I was greeted by Emmett, Carlisle and a very cheerful Esme. Carlisle captured me in a tight, loving hug then sighed. "You put us through quite a lot young lady," he scolded gently.

I blushed. I couldn't tell him how sorry I was. That alone brought tears to my eyes and a tightening in my chest.

"I'm—"

"But we're glad to have you home." I could feel the relief in his words. He held me at arms length, a bright and proud smile stretched across his face when his eyes landed on my developing baby bump. I blushed, again. "I would have hated to miss the development of my first two grandchildren."

"Carlisle, I think it's my turn with Fertile Murtle." Emmett grinned. I laughed a little, warmed by Emmett's joke. I really missed him. Tears started gushing again from my eyes when Emmett locked me in a great, big bear hug.

"What'd I do to make you cry?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just…really missed you guys…my family so much."

"There, there, everything's okay." I cried even harder and soiled Emmett's shirt. "Come on, Bella, no crying allowed your first day back. I know you're pregnant and all..._emotional._ But please I can't stand to see my little sister cry. " He gently rubbed my back as I got my final sobs out. I didn't know Emmett could be this…sweet.

"Thank you, Emmett."

He laughed. "No problem, Bella."

Suddenly, I was whisked off my feet.

"Emmett, put me down! I can walk to the couch by myself! I'm not two, you know."

"I thought pregnant women weren't allowed to walk?" he asked innocently.

I heard Jasper chuckle quietly, over in the corner where Alice sat perched on Jasper's lap, her head resting on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around her securely; it was like they'd never been apart.

"Go ahead and put her down, Em. She's stronger than she looks," Rosalie said chuckling from the stair case.

I was gently put back onto my feet. I looked at Rose questioningly. I expected her to be furious. I had the one thing that she didn't, that she would never have.

"Bella come sit with me," she motioned to me to come sit with her as she moved to the couch.

"Okay, Rosalie."

She looked me in the eyes solemnly.

"Bella, to leave Edward for the sake of your babies and give up this life that's something I never thought you would do. I underestimated you and I'm sorry for thinking you so shallow." She paused looking at the ground sheepishly. "Anyway my…pigheadedness as Edward would call it would only complicate you situation further, so I'd rather spend this time with you as if it were my own." She looked up smiling radiantly.

"Thanks, Rosalie." I wanted to tell her how much it meant to me that she wasn't going to fight me on this but I had other things on my mind.

I sighed. Looking at the tall grandfather clock near the front door; it was nearly ten-thirty and Edward still wasn't home. Somewhere deep inside as I looked at that clock I still hoped that Edward would come home, though another part of me that ached from so long ago told me he wasn't.

Esme flitted across the room and placed one cold arm around me holding me gently to her.

Rosalie beside me rested her hand on mine. She looked at me empathetically. "I'm so sorry, Bella," she said.

"Are you okay, dear?" Esme asked next.

I answered, very quietly, "I'm confused; didn't Edward always wish he could give me children, a family? But when he finally does he just _runs_ away. Was I wrong, Esme? Were you wrong when you told me he wanted children? He's probably not coming back, is he?"

"He's coming, dear," Esme assured.

"How do you know that? How do you know, if he's coming home again, Esme?" As the side of me that was giving up hope that seemed to take over a few unrestrained tears swept own my cheeks.

_I'm sick of crying_, I told myself.

"If I know my boy he's just trying to think everything through. He can't stand to be away from you any more than you can from him. He's coming." Esme rubbed my arm soothingly.

The moment I took my thoughts off of Edward and focused on the warm air that swarmed around me like a blanket, my eyes drifted shut.

At some point, before I became more deeply asleep, I heard Rosalie say to Emmett, "You better go find his arrogant butt and drag him back here before he has to deal with me. He can't do this to her again, even you know that. Bring him in pieces if you have to. He had the nerve to think…They have to be his." Then she muttered something to low for me to hear. Eventually, I gave up listening and let my mind wander in my dreams.

That night I had nightmares one after the other; I couldn't force my self to wake up, trapped with in them. I felt like I was in a horror movie, I knew something was coming to get me but I didn't know what, followed by the consistent anticlimactic music that never fit with the scene. It was all very frightening, the darkness, the pain and watching the angle in front of me burn in an internal fire, warring with what he knew was right and what he knew was wrong. I could see that he'd lost once I looked into the midnight black eyes of his demon. My Edward was no where to be found.

When I awoke my back was sticky with sweat, my hair undone, knotted, and impossibly damp with perspiration. I was in Edward's room in the giant bed dressed in long, silk pajamas that stuck to me. I pulled my knees up to my chest and cried again. Edward still wasn't home.

***

Edward's P.O.V.

I was only waiting for death to come. I hadn't felt physical pain this intense since my change; it was burned into my memory as clearly as the first day.

I was running to our meadow when I heard them approaching, and I was sure Bella would be home. I would let no harm come to her and her children even if they weren't mine.

As I cried out in pain, the terrible laughter started again.

"You fool! How could you doubt her?" Delilah asked in disbelief.

Before I could answer the vampire's adoptive sister sent another jolt through me. "Delilah, he's a foolish man. He'll regret disobeying the Volturi's orders," Marisa replied. "Stop trying to solve his problems and wasting your power it won't do any good after this."

Jane was leaning against a tree and smiled at me with an evil glint in her ruby, red eyes. _'I'll make Bella pay, Edward,' _herthoughts echoed to me_._

"Why?" I snarled, Megan's invisible restraint on me tightened, sending another wave of fire burning through my veins. I clawed at the earth until Jane's cold fingers pried my chin to her scorching black eyes; my body recoiled underneath her touch, the fire blazing down my arms was now working its way up to my neck. "Your human _will_ pay the price. You couldn't change her so now it's your life or hers."

"No," I let a shattered plea break in the utter blackness. "Please, don't!"

Marisa and Jane both attacked me now. Marisa's power was to simply constrict her prey locking them in an incredible vice grip, but once she let go her power turned our venom on ourselves basically eating us from the inside out. Eventually, it stopped leaving gray marks on our skin. I collapsed once again writhing in pain. Jane sent her mental daggers toward me repeatedly. Why didn't they just end it?

For one long consecutive hour, their strong hold never let up. I sealed my mouth waiting until it was over and I chanted her name in my head like a prayer. She was my strength.

I had to make it though this. She needed , it all stopped.

"Marisa, listen and, Jane, you should too. I know why he didn't change her."

Her sister rolled her eyes with an annoyed look.

"Why didn't he change her?" Marisa asked in a bored tone. "_Please_, don't tell me what I think it is."

_Great he got her pregnant! _Marisa grumbled internally.

"Well, she's pregnant."

"What?" Jane exclaimed angry that she couldn't cause Bella pain by killing me. I almost laughed; she never liked that she could block her power.

"And he's an idiot not to believe the twins are his. Hello, anatomy one-oh-one! Anyway I know what it's like to lose a father, right Marisa." Marisa looked down ashamed that she was about to kill someone's Father. "Jane, we can't kill him and if you get into any trouble I'll just have to explain it to Aro. Spare him."

She scoffed at this but complied.

"Don't let this happen again, Mr. Cullen," Jane said utterly disgusted. She gave me a fake smile then retreated back into the woods where she disappeared with Marisa. Delilah stayed a moment longer.

"Give the Mrs. my regards, Edward. I look forward to seeing her." Then she disappeared into the darkness.

I pulled my self up off the ground with the little strength I had.

I tried to run home, but I found myself too weak, stumbling as I tried. _This ought to be punishment enough for running away_, but it felt like I deserved more for doubting her. Delilah proved it. I felt like an idiot.

I thought of the necklace and music box I left at the house in my closet and then the two wonderful gifts she'd be giving me that were worth more than the world. I fell again unable to get up.

* * *

**So guys I hope you liked this. I was experimenting again with Edward's thoughts. I loved all of your reviews. I really did. I definitely love my new Beta MrsCullen14. Claps for her she's awesome!:p Read and review if you feel so compelled to do so. **


	18. Return Part 2

**Before we get to the goods I'd like to say thank you to all my devoted reviewers and readers you're awesome. I got so many hits last chapter just not as many reviews. I'm not going to beg. Anyway my beta couldn't edit this but she told me to put it out anyway. So here it is. Hope you like.  
**

* * *

Return

(Part 2)

Bella's P.O.V

I turned on the lamp beside our bed to see. I needed a shower and fresh clothes, I thought. The drying tears were starting to get pasty on my cheeks. I wasn't willing to go back to sleep and see my angle in pain. I walked over to our closet though the majority of it was mine, leaving Edward with a little section in the far back. Alice without my approval stocked it with maternity clothing. I rolled my eyes, pulling out a comfortable pair of cotton shorts, a tank top, and then grabbed my toiletries bag from out of the dresser.

I didn't have to walk far to get to the bathroom, it was right a cross the hall. I wanted to take a shower but then caught a glimpse of something better. I stared at the marble tub in the center of my bathroom with a yearning desire to soak myself in warm water. I felt guilty when I emptied all of the expensive soap into tub, creating a mountain of bubbles when I turned on the hot water then the cold water. It brought a fine, dewy mist into the air. I stepped in slowly; the water was at a perfect temperature, due to the Cullen's wonderful heating system.

I closed my eyes trying to forget that Edward wasn't home, that I wasn't alone. I still had my family with me. Maybe that alone would help. Even as I attempted to the past two weeks flashed continuously in my mind like a black and white movie.

I looked in the mirror to find my hair was a mess of tangled curls. I ran my brush through it a couple of times making sure there weren't any hidden tangles once I'd gotten it completely smooth. While blow-drying my hair straight I noticed my eye color had changed minutely. The gold in them subtly got darker.

I got dressed slowly then headed back towards my room.

"Ah!" I heard a familiar velvet voice groan outside our room door.

"Edward, hold still so I can check these…bruises…if you can call them that, the exam is almost over," Carlisle said.

"Do you know where she is?" His voice was desperate, pleading almost.

I froze finally recognizing his voice. My heart thudded loudly against my chest. I felt like it would explode.

"She's just outside the door if you must know. I'm sure you can hear her."

I opened the door hesitantly and saw a motionless Edward stretched across the bed. He had no shirt on where I could see the filmy gray discolorations Carlisle called "bruises" also on his arms. I had the strangest since of déjà vu as Carlisle gently prodded the gray discolorations.

I dropped everything and ran unthinkingly to Edward's side.

I smiled, kneeling on the side of the bed. I couldn't help but run my fingers through his tousled, bronze hair that was caked with dirt and swigs.

"What happened to you?" I whispered quietly.

He groaned in response.

My hand was placed firmly on either side of his cheek. His burning gold eyes seared into mine with adoration and content.

Carlisle then spoke up. "Would you two like a moment a lone?"

I tore my eyes away from Edward for one second and hugged Carlisle gratefully. "Thank you for bringing him home."

"I'm not the one you should be thanking, it's Alice who saw where he was and Emmett carried him home."

"Thank you anyways."

"Anytime, Bella."

Carlisle walked towards the door. "I'll be in my study if you two need anything."

Then he was suddenly gone.

I looked curiously at Edward.

Edward sighed looking at my face with indescribable emotion.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I know now. I shouldn't have doubted you."

"What do you mean?" I said.

He looked away. Even though it was only for a second it'd caused me great pain.

"Edward, answer me."

"I wasn't here when you came back," he said disgusted with himself.

His eyes finally met mine again; they blazed with regret.

"Bella—," he stopped taking my hands into his. "I forgive you for leaving me; I know I deserved it. I understand that you didn't want to get hurt and I know I'm going to end up hurting you anyway. I don't want to lie to you; I didn't believe Carlisle when he told me you were pregnant. I thought pregnancy was impossible for us. I thought I couldn't give you a child or children for that matter. I never dreamed we could have a family. Please, forgive me, Bella."

Realization started to dawn on me.

"I thought you ran off with Jacob Black. I was wrong, Carlisle even told me I was wrong, my own father."

I didn't respond.

"Bella? Say something _please_."

I tore my hands from his grasp. No longer hurt but angry.

"How could you? How could you think that, Edward! I haven't thought about Jacob Black in God knows how many months. Only you! I married you, Edward, which means you have my heart no one else. I would never do that to you, can't believe you thought I would..." I was speechless until I made up in my mind I wasn't going to do this.

Before I moved from my position on the floor, Edward suddenly pulled me up onto his body, his arm wrapped securely around my waist. He rolled over so that he hovered carefully above me.

"Let go of me, Edward. I'm sick of this. I'm sick of you being so god dammed hardheaded. How do I know six months from now you won't leave me just because you're not ready to be a father? I'm three and a half months pregnant, Edward. Are you even ready for this?"

He winced in pain.

"Bella, I believe the children are mine with all my heart," he said sincerely. "And I want this family, the one we've created. I want you. I want my Bella. I haven't been more ready in all my existence. I've waited over a century for you to come into my life and I've waited over a century for a family. I don't want to lose such a precious gift again because of my hard head. Please, stay." If Edward could cry he would be at this moment like I was. I wasn't leaving him. I couldn't ever again.

"I'm not going anywhere, Edward. I love you too much to put you through that again, to put us through that again. I guess I owe you an apology too. When I left it wasn't my original intention. I was afraid. It scared me to death that you may not want me or them once I told you."

"Bella, I would have accepted them even if they weren't mine, if it meant I'd have you back in my arms. I thought you were never coming back. When we got married I thought I'd be taking this—" he placed his hands over my stomach—"away from you. I'm overjoyed now that I know I didn't."

"I forgive you, Edward. If you can restrain yourself, for the rest of the evening, I don't want you to apologize. I love you and just want to be with you."

I kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck. His arms around my back were pulling me closer to him. I heard him groan once and I started to pull away fearing that I'd hurt him.

"As strong and as seductive as you're trying to be for me I need you to stop and just relax. I don't want you pushing your strength. I know they hurt." I kissed a spot on his chest.

"You're to forgiving. I don't deserve you. Besides, I wasn't the one who told you to start kissing me the way you did, Mrs. Cullen."

Edward's tongue as cold as ice started lapping at my neck.

I giggled.

"What has gotten into you, Mr. Cullen?"

"Let's just say I missed my wife." He growled playfully, his eyes beginning to smolder.

"Shh, you should be resting or what ever it is vampires do to recover, at least until your strength comes back." I kissed his lips lightly, and then looked into his eyes. I could have gotten lost in them for days.

"I love you, Edward Cullen."

"I love you too, Isabella Cullen. Forever."

For the first night in ages I went to sleep without worrying. I was happy and couldn't have asked for more.

* * *

**Just in case you forgot review please. With every review you'll recieve a free shipment of Edward and the male cullen gang at you house topless. Yum!**


	19. My Angel

**Long time no post right? LoL. I missed you guys I had finals and such things but now school's over! And I'm free! I'll have time to work on my stories now. Oh yeah I forgot to mention that I started a historical romance story on fictionpress called "Till the Sun Rises". I hope you guys will check it out. I have the same user name on that site too. In this chapter I tried a little lemon. when you read it remember the word "little" cuz thats all it is. So if you like this one you might like the rest. Hope you like. ;)  
**

* * *

My Angel

I was finally home. Words alone couldn't express the amount of relief I felt now that she was back in my arms, my beautiful angel, she was mine.

Forever mine.

No one else's.

Then I knew I would never doubt my beloved Bella again. She was everything to me and I'd foolishly compromised our trust once again. The only difference was that we were married this time. That bond wasn't so easily broken. Our bond can never be broken.

She cuddled closer to me and whispered my name. My heart nearly shattered at the sound of her voice. I hadn't heard the sweetness of it against my name in so long.

"So beautiful. So loving, my Bella, you're too forgiving," I breathed fanning my breath over her cheek.

I didn't deserve her after everything that I put her through. I could feel the slight swelling of her stomach underneath her shirt pressing against me with each of her breaths. I was still amazed that I'd gotten her pregnant. That I was going to be a...father. In all honesty, I was afraid more or less of what was to come in the next six months. I was ready beyond a doubt to become a father but what I feared most is what Bella would become. I almost chuckled at the thought of my beautiful wife bustling through the hallways, up the stairs, in the kitchen with a big round belly encasing two of the most amazing miracles.

They didn't deserve me as a father.

Out of all the horrible things I feared my children would one day find out is that I at one point didn't want them. The biggest mistake I've ever made. I never want them to know. They'd hate me. I'll spend the rest of my existence making it up to them.

Sooner than I anticipated the morning came bringing a fresh cover of snow. The sun cast a pale, yellow glow trough my large window. Bella now laying flat on her back made no sound but her gentle breaths.

"_Now would be a good time to place her surprise, I don't see her waking for another two hours," Alice thought to me._

I carefully flitted over to my closet to retrieve the velvet covered jewelry box, instantly my muscles tensed in pain. "Ow," I strained to whisper.

I heard Alice's giggling down stairs.

"_You should slow down, Edward. All venom isn't gone yet," Alice warned me._

_Thanks, _I thought sardonically.

At human speed I took out the gold heart shaped locket and knelt beside Bella's head. I lifted her head gently and locked the claps together. She looked so radiant and peaceful. I kissed her forehead and then left to start on her breakfast. Who knows how long it would take to cook if I couldn't move at top speed. Or how messy it could get.

**Bella's POV**

Behind my eyes I could tell it was morning but I didn't want to wake up yet. With a groan, I turned onto my stomach bringing the blanket easily around with me. I nodded back to sleep again. Unfortunately, when I woke up a second time I was unable to block out the offending sun. Peering through the thick sheets I could see that the sun wasn't a piercing yellow today.

I rolled over. My eyes closed again then fluttered back open. Edward wasn't here. It couldn't have been a dream. I blindly search for him with my hand. It was all so—

I darted up, threw the covers from me and made a mad dash for the bathroom. Kneeling at the toilet, I started heaving. Not moments later did someone knocked on the bathroom door.

"Bella, love are you alright?"

I sighed in relief. He was home. I wasn't dreaming.

"Do I sound alright, Edward?" I asked rhetorically, lifting myself from the floor and stumbling towards the sink. My head started pounding. _Great_. I moaned. Then, I felt two cold, comforting arms wrap around my waist and Edward's lips at the base of my neck.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner," he apologized. "I was making breakfast."

"It's okay. I guess I'm still a little cranky from not being able to sleep longer, I threw up and now I have a headache. The joys of pregnancy."

"Is there anything I can do for you now?" Edward looked at me sympathetically.

"No not much, but a couple of months ago…"

He chuckled.

"Let me have a human moment and I'll be right down."

"Okay, love." He kissed my forehead, before heading for the door.

I hopped in the shower, the warm water cascading down my back. Closing my eyes, I tilted my head back so that the water ran over my face. After, about ten minutes of relaxing in the shower I started shampooing my hair. Apparently, Alice had switched out my soaps and shampoos when I realized it wasn't my usual strawberry scent. Instead it was some stuff that you used to prevent stretch marks. I got out less than pleased.

I opened one of the various drawers and pulled out a clip for my hair then grabbed my tooth brush and began brushing my teeth. I went back to our room clad in only a towel. Opening my dresser I pulled out a light blue button up and a white tank top to layer underneath it with some dark washed jeans.

I walked out of our bead room door to find Edward waiting for me with a silly smile on his lips.

"Edward, why are you standing out here?"

"I'm going to carry you down stairs."

"You do know I'm not an invalid just pregnant?"

"Yes I do," he said before scooping me up in his arms and walking me down the stairs...slowly?

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Why are you moving so slowly?"

"I don't want the babies to suffer from whip lash."

He flashed me a blindingly white smile.

I sighed.

"This better not be a habit of yours, spoiling me till I'm good and fat."

"You'll never be too fat, my love, rather rubenesque."

Before I could say anymore we were in the kitchen and Alice was rightfully in her spot beside me.

"Good morning, Bella!" she said quietly but with enthusiasm.

She knew I had a headache. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Edward set me down then retrieved a bowl of oatmeal and a glass of orange juice. Alice then was handing me one small oval shaped pill and a large circular one.

"They're your prenatal pill and vitamins," she said

I frowned.

"How am I supposed to get this down my throat? It's huge."

"Just don't think about it," Alice said.

"Okay."

I took the tall glass of orange juice and tried to down the large pill but when it hit the back of my throat it wouldn't go down. I spit it out.

"Sorry," I shook my head. "If Carlisle thinks I'm going to choke that down every morning then he's got another thing coming."

***

After breakfast Edward and I cuddled in our bed up stairs and I ended up taking a nap in the process. I woke to fluttering and cold compressions over my stomach.

"What are you doing?" I slurred.

"Nothing," Edward replied too happily placing another kiss on my stomach.

When I opened my eyes, a pair of beautiful amber eyes were watching me—Edward's beautiful eyes.

"Good evening, my love," he said softly, his head rested gently on my stomach.

"How long did I nap for?"

"About six hours, nothing out of the ordinary."

I wound my fingers in his hair playing with the curls until he started purring.

"Um, Edward." His eyes had closed he opened them again lazily.

"Yes?"

"Did you realize you just purred?"

"What?"

"You purred."

"No I didn't."

"I think it's cute."

"Do you?"

"Yes, very sexy."

He growled pushing himself up to kiss my lips. I knotted my left hand into his hair my right pressing against his back. Edward sucked the hollow behind right ear making me moan. He growled again hitching my leg around his waist so he could grind his erection into me.

"Edward," I moaned.

His lips had found their way to mine again; I started to blindly undo the buttons to his shirt which eventually ended up on the floor. My hands began to wonder across his perfectly sculpted chest when I realized I'd gain a considerable amount of weight in the past two weeks and my stomach looked bloated. I almost urged Edward to stop but reconsidered when he started kissing a pleasure point on my neck. He lifted my tank top over my head. I could feel the heat of my blush creeping over my face and neck when Edward wouldn't remove his gaze from my body.

A lump started forming in my throat, my stomach started to roll and twist uneasily and before I knew what had caused them tears started pouring from my eyes. I pushed Edward away with one hand, knowing what I wanted he moved away. I suddenly wanted to run out of the room, but instead buried my face into a pillow sobbing and pulled the sheet around me.

"Bella?" Edward said concerned.

"Leave me alone," I cried.

"Bella, love, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"You think I'm fat," I mumbled into the pillow.

When he didn't answer right away I started crying again.

_My husband thinks I'm a fat ass._

He placed his hand on my shoulder trying to get me to face him. I shook it off me.

"Leave me alone, you jerk."

"But, Bella, I didn't say—"

"I hate you!"

Suddenly, I was left alone in the room by my self, Edward's presence gone.

***

**Edward's POV**

"Now, Edward, you know she didn't mean it," Carlisle said in a reassuring manor.

"She said she hated me, Carlisle, how couldn't she mean it?" I leaned back against the leather chair.

He chuckled. "Listen son Bella's pregnant and her hormones are causing her to behave less than reasonably right now. Just wait it out and try not to offend her any more than you've already have."

"That's just it I don't know what I did wrong."

He raised an eyebrow at me.

I did recall her mumbling something about being fat.

"Don't worry about it, Edward. She'll come to forgive you."

I couldn't help but worry—_What if she doesn't?_

I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose.

_Go get her some flowers, Edward,_ Carlisle thought to me. _Make her feel special._

"Thank you," I said getting up and walking out the door at human pace. I drove to Port Angeles and stopped at the first flower shop I came by. I picked the bouquet with the most tulips, daisies and roses and purchased them.

When I arrived home I found Bella curled up in bed with my shirt on—though it was unbuttoned and exposing her lacy white bra, which made it incredibly hard to think—eating a pint of ice cream. She looked up timidly.

Her eyes were red and puffy. A tear ran down her cheek.

I walked over and knelt down beside her, placing the flowers on the knight stand beside the bed. Cupping her face in my hands I stroked her cheek reassuringly.

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

I smiled tentatively and kissed her forehead. "There's nothing to apologize for."

Bella took a deep breath. "You bought me flowers."

"Yes," I answered even though I knew it was statement she'd made.

"They're my favorite."

She took a daisy and held it to her nose. Her doe eyes were suddenly rimmed with moisture.

"Bella, why are you crying?"

"Thank you," she whispered. I cradled her in my arms as I climbed into bed beside her. "I love you."

"I know."

We sat comfortably in silence. There was nothing more I could have asked for.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Do you think I'm fat?"

"Bella, no matter how big or small you get I'll always love you."

"Oh…I sort of though that's why you were staring at me earlier." She blushed.

I pulled her away from my chest to look directly into her eyes.

"I was only staring because I was infatuated by your enticing body and wondering how you'd look when the twins started showing."

"Really? That wouldn't gross you out because I read some books that said I'd have ugly stretch marks when I got bigger and…"

I cut her off with my lips and kissed her until she was gasping for breath.

"You silly girl those stretch marks would only give me more reason to be turned onto you," I whispered in her ear before kissing it and then showering her neck in kisses.

Bella really didn't understand how potent she was to me. Besides her blood her body was my greatest weakness. I found every strange quirk that her pregnancy brought attractive, whether it be the roundness of her hips or fuller proportions of her body.

"So you think pregnancy is sexy, Edward?" Bella's voice grew sultry and huskier with her need.

I flipped us over so she was straddling me and her hair hung over her shoulders.

Rendered speechless her I nodded helplessly.

She started to undo the button on my jeans where my erection lay beneath uncomfortably. I grabbed her hand quickly and regretted it. My arms started stinging badly. I held back the hiss in my throat.

"Do you want to do this?" I asked wanting to make sure she was comfortable with us having sex.

She nodded then started undoing the zipper.

Just by Bella's behavior I knew this was going to be an all nighter.

I'd have to figure out some way for her to stop…then again maybe I didn't want her to.

* * *

**For every review you get and ice cream covered Cullen (and that means you too Jacob.**) **So hurry people review!**

**Love ya, Tiff.  
**


	20. Appointment

Appointment

(Part 1)

I was jolted awake for the third time by sharp pains in my back. With a groan, I turned onto my back seeking relief that didn't come. Any position I slept in my back just kept hurting. I could feel the sweat on my back.

I looked up into a pair of familiar amber eyes.

"Good morning, love," Edward said softly kissing my forehead.

I stretched. "Good morning." I winced as I moved to sit up.

"Are you okay?" Edward's hands went to support my back.

"My back is just hurting again, Edward."

"These are the same ones from last night?" he looked at me concerned

I nodded and I closed my eyes, relishing the way Edward increased the pressure with his hand, messaging my back. It felt so good. A soft moan escaped my lips.

He stopped suddenly. I opened my eyes and ran a hand through his thick bronze hair. He purred involuntarily.

He leaned forward to press his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling myself up to meet his lips. Edward's hand slipped underneath my night gown, tracing light patterns up and down the side of my stomach being very gentle. I pulled away blushing. It'd been a while since Edward and I were intimate. Though it wasn't his fault, it was more of my self-conscious reasoning. The bigger I got the less confident I felt and I didn't want him to see the stretch marks that I counted on my now ballooning stomach. I just didn't want him to see them or me.

"I love you," he breathed, kissing my neck.

"Me, too," I whispered back.

I could see a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as his hand caressed my belly again. Edward and I were going be parents soon. Maybe too soon. It still hadn't kicked in yet that our lives would be changing dramatically when our babies were born.

"We have an appointment with Carlisle at ten-thirty," he reminded me.

I pouted. I wasn't even sure I could move yet and Edward had made me thoroughly light headed and breathless.

Then my stomach growled; I ignored it and held Edward's arms fast against me, burying my head in to his chest, knowing he would leave to start on breakfast.

"Breakfast and then we can have all day to spend together at our meadow after we go for our second trimester examination," he promised placing a cool kiss in the crook of my neck.

"Okay," I assented ruefully. "Remind me again why I set the appointment this early." I stretched.

"You were so excited to see out little bundles of joy you begged for the earliest time Carlisle had."

"You could have talked me out of it." I threw a pillow at Edward's head; he turned around quickly and caught it, gently tossing it back to me.

"I have faster reflexes, love."

"You're no fun," I complained and then stuck my tongue out at him.

I eased out of bed carefully; this was no morning for me to fall. In search of something to wear, I rambled through the closet. According to the weatherman, a snowstorm was approaching Washington so I wanted to dress warmly. I sighed and glanced out the large window.

Everything was covered in snow. The treetops shuddering against the bitter wind shed more precipitation on the already white valley below.

"Staring at it won't make it go away, Bella." He said pulling a clean sweater over his head.

Edward pecked me on the cheek. "I know," I said. "I just really hate snow."

I heard him chuckle as he strode out the door to go downstairs to start breakfast. I threw a swift glance at the digital clock. I had an hour to get ready now.

I padded down the hall way into the bathroom. I hopped into the shower. I closed my eyes and let its calming effects take me over. My thoughts, after a while, started to wonder. Christmas was right around the corner and I hadn't gotten around to telling Charlie and Renée Edward and I were expecting. I had been through this before, worrying about their reaction, and I knew the out come. Charlie had taken the announcement of our engagement better than I had intended. So did Renée for that matter. I could count on them to respect my judgment. Good or bad, I was having these babies. Together, I knew Edward and I could do this. I had to tell them soon...

The warm water was starting to cool down. I shut it off wrapping a soft towel around my body, slipping out feeling cleansed and refreshed. I breathed in. My hair smelled of sweet, calming lavender and strawberries.

After blow drying, brushing through knots and pulling my hair back in to a ponytail, I noticed an object glint in the light.

Around my wrist a resplendent gold bracelet hung and it matched the necklace Edward had bought me a month ago. The baby bottle and pacifier charms on it shimmered. I tried my best to hold the tears in my eyes at bay. I threw on a soft blue cashmere sweater that hugged my figure yet draped loosely over my stomach and a pair of maternity boot cut jeans and black, knee length, Prada boots. I stumbled down the stairs big belly and all and found Edward waiting for me at the foot of the staircase. I leaped into his arms tears already on my cheeks.

"Thank you. It's beautiful." I kissed him deeply forgetting about everyone around me.

"Excuse me," Emmett guffawed. "We don't need a public display of how she got pregnant."

I flushed.

"Emmett," Edward hissed.

He grinned smugly from where he sat on the couch beside Jasper.

Jasper rolled his eyes and just continued watching television with a snicker, "Hormonal and pregnant today, Bella?"

I didn't answer.

"The food is this way, Bella," Edward teased, regaining some of his good humor back while carrying me to the kitchen. Alice pecked me on the cheek, wishing me good morning as the arrangement of food lined up on the table.

The savory smells wafted towards me. I inhaled deeply, my mouth watering.

I'd never craved food like this before. Usually, a wave of staggering nausea would send me to the nearest sink. The sensation in me to eat was unnerving. I shrugged the strange feeling off eyeing the steaming sausage and bacon, scrambled eggs and chocolate chip pancakes on the table greedily.

I downed two plates. Edward stared at me slack-jawed. Alice seemed pleasantly amused but Edward looked frightened.

"What? I was hungry," I said blushing again. "I'm eating for three you know. You shouldn't be so shocked."

Alice's light, chiming laughter filled the room. "She's right. You shouldn't be so surprised. Now close your mouth you're catching flies, Edward."

Alice cleared the table in front of me.

Edward smiled. "I'm not feeding you enough, am I," he mused, offering his hand to me. "We should go."

I followed him into the next room with Alice to retrieve our coats. He handed me his tan, leather coat I insisted on wearing because it smelled like him and I could tell it calmed the babies. I slid my arms into the too, long sleeves, inhaling his sweet, intoxicating scent. Edward turned back towards me donning another fitted leather jacket.

We walked to the garage; Edward held the door open for me, and then helped me into the Volvo. He was sitting beside me in half a second.

Alice knocked on the window rapidly. Edward sighed and rolled it down for her.

"Don't forget to bring me back a picture of the twins." She stuck her skinny arm in to pat my stomach. "Bye my unborn nice and nephew.

"Can we go now, Alice?" Edward asked impatiently.

She looked as if she wanted to say more to me but unwillingly replied to Edward, "Can't I just…please," she whined. Her bottom lip quivered.

"No, Alice. We'll talk it over when we get home."

Her eyes narrowed. "Fine. Have it your way. It's going to be _a lot_ worse," she said quickly then flitted out of the garage.

He murmured something quietly to himself before, fluidly pulling out on to the dirt road.


	21. Appointment Part 2

**Im apologizing in advance for any errors I have no editor and I'm not good at editing my own work.**

* * *

Appointment

(Part 2)

As we drove Edward seemed to be getting more and more agitated. His hand tightening on the steering wheel caused his already white knuckles to turn whiter as skin stretched over bone. I started to worry when I heard the faint crack of something.

"Edward, sweetheart, the car is innocent. Besides what could Alice have done that was so bad?" I tried to lighten the mood with a joke though I seriously wanted to know what Alice was planning.

He sighed.

"Get out, Bella," he said quietly.

"What—"

"We're at the hospital," he said.

"Oh."

I reached over to unbuckle my seat belt; Edward was waiting outside the door as usual. He opened it for me and pulled me up gingerly into his side. Slightly jaded by his attitude, I moved his hand off my waist and stopped in front of him.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm over it. But please, Bella, understand I do love you and I only want to give you the best." His amber eyes had desperation hidden within them.

"Edward, you're scaring me."

"Finally, I manage to. Delightful isn't it?" He smirked warily which calmed me a bit. At least he was trying to appear that he wasn't troubled.

"No it's not. Before we leave you will tell me what's going on with you right?"

"Maybe…Or I'll just let it surprise you."

I frowned not liking how sarcastic he was being.

"You know how much I hate surprises," I growled, getting frustrated with him.

"Don't worry so much about what Alice said to me right now. I'm only anxious to see our precious gifts," he said trying to change the subject.

"The thing is, Edward, you won't get over it unless you talk about it; so talk."

"Bella, were going to miss our appointment."

"Carlisle can give me and the babies an examination at home. Right now I want to know what the hell is going on." I placed my hand on my lower back and shifted my weight on to one foot.

Edward's brows furrowed. He sighed and took my hand walking us across the street. "Bella, I…How about we discuss this at home with Alice, please?"

It seemed like he was really anxious to see the ultrasound. I was being selfish. I had seen the babies before he hadn't.

I pouted, "Okay." I hated being out of the loop.

"Come here, love," Edward said to me.

"What-"

His arm snaked around my waist as he gently cupped my face and kissed my lips.

"What was that for?"

"You were pouting," he said innocently. "I wanted to fix it."

Testing him, I pouted again. He swooped down to kiss my lips.

"Come on, love, lets go."

The hospital still smelled the same. We didn't have to check in though because Carlisle was waiting in the lobby for us.

"It's good to see you two."

Edward smiled.

Carlisle stopped at the ultrasound technician's room where a lot of equipment was set up I addition to a bed.

"Bella, could you please sit down on the bed."

"Gladly," I murmured.

Once he'd finished the standard procedure he prepped me for the ultra sound. Appling the medium to my stomach, he ran the probe over my uterus. At first we didn't hear anything.

"Don't be alarmed sometimes they are turned away from the probe and you can't get a clear sound or image."

Immediately after he said that, the fluttering started, the sound of two heart beats filled the room. Since Carlisle was curious, he'd set up a machine that not only reflected sound in one direction but in three, this way he could get a three dimensional image of the babies. I couldn't count how many minutes we just watched them move around.

On the drive back home I couldn't stop looking at the three dimensional pictures Carlisle had given us. They were just so beautiful.

When we arrived home, I climbed out of the car with my cumbersome belly. Then I felt a sharp twinge shoot up my back.

I grimaced hoping Edward didn't see.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward said; my grimace hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Yeah it's nothing.

"That didn't look like nothing." Edward reproached, scoping me up into his arms.

Alice and Jasper were the only ones in the living room when we walked in through the garage. Snuggled up together on the couch, they were completely unaware of our presence. They kissed sweetly, until Edward cleared his throat.

"Oh, how was the appointment?" Alice chirped turning away from Jasper.

"Nothing too horrible. I hated all the tests he had to do on me though…" I trailed off watching Jasper. Since Alice had diverted her attention elsewhere, Jasper decided it would be a good time to start kissing her neck while simultaneously throwing waves of lust at me and Edward.

"We should get out of here," Edward whispered in my ear.

I was suddenly hot all over. I nodded.

"Here are your pictures, Alice." I threw them at her, and then looked at Edward. His eyes were ablaze.

"Jazz, stop. I saw that they wanted to talk to me about something." Mumbling something that sounded like "not tonight they aren't", he persisted doing what ever he could to get her attention. The lust had suddenly spiked again.

"Edward and I are going up stairs."

Darting up to our room, Edward slammed the door. He rolled us onto the bed gently.

I attacked his mouth with fervor. Damn Jasper. My hormones were already out of whack. Edward peeled my sweater off, lavishing the newly exposed flesh with kisses, his hands roaming all over my body.

"God, I've missed you," he groaned, capturing my lips between his. Surprisingly his hands didn't stop their ministrations to my side, making me become more and more uncomfortable.

Breaking our kiss I said, "Edward, stop touching them."

"Touching what?" He'd moved on to my neck. I'd have marks by tomorrow morning.

"My stretch marks. Please, stop touching them."

"Bella," Edward sighed, pulling away.

"Stop it. Don't do this you know I've been gaining a lot of weight."

"Carlisle, says that it's better that you do since you're carrying multiples."

I mused over this.

Unfortunately my musings were cut short by Edward whispering in to my ear huskily, "Bella, I need you. And you're being completely irrational."

His hands moved in lazy patterns across my midsection traveling lower but he stopped. Edward moved on to his side taking me with him.

"You'll be more comfortable this way," he said while lifting my left leg up on to his hip.

"Now who's being irrational?"

Unknowingly, I was grinding my hips in to his. He reciprocated with just the right amount of force. I forgot how good this used to feel. How good he used to feel.

"Mmmh…how long has it been?" I asked when the friction between us was becoming incorrigible and there was no way I could stop.

"Two months and thirteen days." Edward lapped at my neck, letting lose a throaty moan every time our hips met. At this rate we weren't getting any where.

"Too long," I panted, pulling off his sweater.

"Too damn long," he moaned, removing my pants.

*2 hours later *

Sprawled across the bed, with Edward kissing my stomach and my hair in knots for days, I realized that I would never go with out sex for that long again .

"You seem happy," I said softly, running my fingers through his hair.

"Yes, you've made me a very happy man."

He reached up for a kiss. His lips were soft against mine all urgency gone. I wanted to bask in this moment so I wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you," he murmured against my lips pulling away.

"I love you, too."

"Shouldn't we go down stairs to talk to Alice about what ever she's planned?"

"No why don't we just stay here?" Edward then did something I never thought he would do. He buried his face in my breasts then nipped the side of them softly.

"Hey mister!"

"What?" He looked up at me innocently.

"Get out of there." I looked pointedly at my breasts.

"You should really come down here. It's amazing, Bella." Burying his head back into my breasts, he began tickling my sides.

"Stop it, Edward!" I squirmed trying to break free of his grasp.

I gasped feeling the sharp pain I had felt while getting out of the car. Almost like searing pins starting at my lower back and spreading across my stomach. I clutched it willing the feeling to go away. Edward sensing my distress stopped immediately.

"Bella, tell me what's wrong."

"The pain, it's all over the lower part of my back."

Dashing over to our closet he threw me a shirt and a pair of shorts.

"How's the pain?"

"Not much better."

"I'll run you and me a hot bath. Try to relax and breathe deeply."

Edward returned to carry me to the bath room. I removed my clothes and then Edward took care of his boxers. I sank down into the warm water with Edward. His hands met my back and began messaging.

"Did I ever tell you how good you are with your hands?"

"This morning you told me, this afternoon, and right now."

Edward grabbed the bottle of soap and lathered us both in it, his hands lingering on my stomach. After we were rinsed off I leaned back against his chest. Edward's humming had me in a calm meditative state. Edward was messaging the points on my neck that calmed me, when I felt a little nudge against Edward's hand. My eyes flew open.

"They kicked." Edward gasped.

"I know."

Edward gazed at me with so much love in that moment I thought I'd be overwhelmed.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"You've given me something I never in my wildest dreams thought possible."

A lone tear slid down my cheek. Lifting me with ease Edward stepped out of the tub, and walked us to our room where he dried me off and gave me another message.

. "Thank you, Edward." I sighed, feeling at ease as he kissed my forehead.

"Your welcome."

"Here you need to get warm." He pulled the blanket up over my stomach.

"Edward, Charlie and Renée don't know about the twins. We should tell them."

"Love, that was what Alice was more or less threatening me with this morning. She unfortunately already sent baby shower invitations."

"Edward, please tell me you did not say that."

"It won't be—"

"I don't want to hear it."

He recoiled slightly when I snapped at him.

"I'm not upset with you. I need some rest okay."

"Good night, love."

"Night, Edward."

* * *

**It has been a long time and I would like to apologize. I'm so very sorry I have no excuse. so to make it up I give you my latest project. Please tell me what you think of both stories. ENJOY! :3**

Till the Sun Rises

1. Prologue: Work

**I** glared up at the cloudless sky. The sun beating down on my back seemed to be even more repugnant now as I weeded Mrs. Turner's vegetable garden. The basket I held was over flowing with bruised vegetables. She didn't want them. They were the only ones slaves were allowed to eat. I wasn't a slave, at least not anymore. My mother and I were slaves working for the Turners up until I turned about six years of age which happened right after the civil war. We stayed seeing no reason to leave. The Turners were good people and paid us good money too. Mr. Turner's wife, Cecilia, taught my mother and I to read behind her husband's back when the war was going on. She'd also taught me to tailor dresses and crochet too.

Since I was about sixteen now I tended to the garden and some of the livestock, the chickens mostly; Mr. Turner wouldn't let me near his bulls or cattle. His eldest son Samuel took care of that work. Right now it was early spring, almost time to start replanting it sure didn't feel like it though. South Carolina heat was no joke—just 'bout seemed to boil me alive.

"Abla! Abla!" My mother's strong forceful voice called to me all the way from the Turner's back porch. It was clear and authoritative and I wouldn't dare ignore her.

I picked up my basket and ran back to the porch. Mama was standing by the back door on the porch with her hands akimbo. A tired smile stretched across her clearly worn features. At one point in time I could tell my mama was a beautiful woman but after so many years of working as a slave and then finally being free, she was tired.

"Just wild and beautiful as can be," she murmured in approval to herself. "And don't you change it."

It was common for me to be called wild; simply I was. Mama said she had a feeling it would suit me well when she sat in labor with me in the middle of a terrible storm in the dead of August. That's how she came up with my name of course. After the storm it was so beautiful and clear. Her eyes happened to fall on a single, wild rose that survived the storm's chaos. My name "Abla" or "Abby" for short meant _wild rose_. It was often that I found her saying that to herself, so this wasn't uncommon when I approached her with my nappy hair lose instead of in a neat bun or braided down my back. I loved it free and flowing.

"Yes, mama," I said to her.

"Bring those inside and clean them off for me. I won't have time seeing as Mrs. Turner wants me to run some errands with her. I'll be back when ever but, if I'm not home to start dinner by evening you go ahead, alright?"

"I will," I answered already thinking of what I was about to cook tonight. I was excited it wasn't every day that I got the chance to cook I unusually helped Mrs. Turner with her sewing.

I walked through the back door and made the short jaunt through the foyer into the kitchen. I stashed the bad vegetables in my basket and placed all the good ones out on the counter so I could prepare the Turner's dinner tonight. I decided to cook a roast knowing it would be ready by night fall.

I was cutting some carrots when Miss Margaret Turner came in. She was about my age, 16, with waves as red as sunset. Today she had her fiery locks French braided and pinned up.

"Abla?"

I looked at her curious as to what she'd want to say to me; we haven't spoken to each other in the past two years.

As children though we were best friends, joined at the hip mama would say. She and I practically grew up together but recently the colors of our skin seemed to keep us a part. When ever her friends came around and saw her talking to me they'd turn their narrow noses up and look right past her.

They thought I was a slave or a better word for it would be dirt. Even though the great President Lincoln had freed us Negros, I knew things for us hadn't much changed. If a black worked in your kitchen she still was a slave, emancipated or not. They controlled when and what we ate how much money we made, where we slept if we couldn't afford a home. Things were still the same. Whites still couldn't talk to us Negros and be considered normal—or colored folk at all for that matter. That alone heated me. But most of all the fact that I wasn't all Negro and I was still considered pathetic made me mad. What makes me so different! I was human! I had white blood! Two generations of it! You see my mama had conceived me from a white man and she was conceived by a white man too. I'd ask mama that every night and she'd answer the same way with a silent murmur of words. I didn't understand.

Eventually, Miss Margaret had to stop talking to me all together and I lost my best friend.

"Yes, Miss Turner, do you need anything?"

There came no answer.

When I looked up from my work again Miss Margaret was still standing there looking wounded as if I was the one snubbing her for the past two years. Her blue eyes were full of hurt and indecision.

"Margaret! Margaret, where are you?" A voice as high pitched as a song bird called to her. Finally, the face that went to that voice rounded the corner. She was pale and strikingly beautiful with blonde hair. "There you are! The rest of the girls are waiting for their snack. Did you find something? Why don't you ask her?"

The girl who walked in didn't even give me a glance she only looked at Miss Margaret, pointing her finger at me.

"Um, well. Abby was about to make us some tea and bring us some sweets. I'll be there in a minute. Would you tell the other girls, Josephine?" she said.

"Sure," Miss Josephine answered. "I'll tell them."

Miss Margaret didn't speak a word until Miss Josephine was all the way up the stairs.

"I'm having a get together with some of my best girl friends and…well…I…um, just wanted to come down here and ask you for that favor. Seeing that you're busy and all, I wanted to know if it was okay."

I'd never seen Miss Margaret that nervous before. I wondered what came over her. But I had work to do. I didn't have time to be caught up in her affairs. I learned the hard way that we didn't belong in each other's lives anymore than we were master and servant so I replied, "I'll be right on that, ma'am."


	22. Gathering

**Hey everyone. Nothin like a good lemon at 7:30. I hope you enjoy this chapter. EDITED VERSION  
**

* * *

Gathering

**Edward**

The warm scents of cinnamon, nutmeg and spice saturated the house as Esme prepared a grand feast Christmas dinner. Of course no one but the wolves, Bella, Charlie and Renee would be eating it. The wolves were invited by Bella since Jacob was finally back in La Push. I had to admit I did miss Seth. I listened intently to the sound of Bella's heart beat then the two quieter but strong thrumming residing in her belly. In the early morning her skin seemed to just radiate, regardless of the hidden sun and cloudy pink sky. She quietly murmured some words in her sleep that struck me.

"Edward," she murmured in her sleep. "Don't leave me."A frown appeared on her forehead. I smoothed my hand against the puckering then kissed it. Her face instantly relaxed.

It stunned me that she still continued to think that I was going to abandon her. I was going to stay.

"I'm not going any where," I whispered brushing my lips against her ear.

She remained asleep until eleven o'clock when she started to stir from her slumber.

"I know you're awake my love."

"Mmm…Let me sleep."

"Oh, don't be that way, love. It's Christmas and I have so many presents for you to open."

With those words she was wide awake.

"I was just beginning to enjoy my pretend sleep. And you just ruined it." An adorable pout formed on her lips. I had to kiss it. Instead, I decided to torture her by starting at her neck. I made sure to properly suck on different parts of her supple neck before releasing and moving up. It seemed to have the same effect on me making me very aroused before I knew it. Thankfully, I was positioned far enough away form her that she couldn't feel it.

"Bella, why must you make my mornings uncomfortable?"

"Uncomfortable?"

"Yes, very," I bright my lips down to whisper in her ear pressing my hardness against her leg.

"Oh," she squeaked then blush a beautiful shade of red. "You shouldn't have been trying to seduce me. I had nothing to do with that. You're just going to have to handle that yourself."

"I'm going to let you in on something, love. You've had everything to do with it." I growled playfully and pulled her on top of me. Accidentally, landing her on my hardness, I groaned.

"Sorry," she apologized and then tried to move off of me while squirming about. The movement was delicious and caused me to let lose another growl but this one had a totally different meaning. Grabbing her hips, I stilled the movement. I closed my eyes trying to control myself.

"Never be sorry, Bella," I said opening my eyes and seeing her with a smirk on her face.

"Silly Edward I'm never going to be sorry for what I just did to you there. I'm sorry I'm going to have to leave you frustrated all day. Merry Christmas." She rocked her hips again pressing her heat against me. I groaned grabbing onto the sheets. Leaning down she placed a single kiss on my lips that lingered there. She then maneuvered herself off of me to the adjoining bathroom, the shower turning on after a few seconds. I laid there stunned at what just happened. Wasn't I the one supposed to be torturing her? Not the other way around.

I figured I'd join her in the shower and maybe heat things up a bit more on this cold morning. Quickly discarding my clothes I slipped into the bathroom quietly and then into the shower. I wrapped my arms around her just before she grabbed the soap. She didn't tense like I thought she would she just relaxed.

"I thought I got rid of you?"

"You can never get rid of me." I flashed my wedding band.

"Oh darn," she turned around smiling our gazes suddenly trained on each other. The game we'd just been playing dissolved around us changing into a lusty atmosphere. I watched her pupils dilate. Placing my arm on the wall behind her, I pushed her gently against it and met her lips with a kiss I hoped she'd never forget. The water rained on me.

I had always found pregnancy to be a sex quality on Bella even before I knew she was pregnant. Her body seemed to beckon me more so now than ever. My hands explored her body as if they hadn't already memorized every detail. Her once small breasts were now full, her hips wider and not to mention what she did to me when she walked by. Her scent was so strong; it didn't cause me pain but aroused me. Jasper was the only one in the house who knew. It took a great deal of control not to just take her up stairs and have my way with her. Now in the shower her scent clung to every droplet of vapor. It was my own personal heaven.

"I thought I was in charge," She gasped, her deep brown eyes looked slightly disappointed.

"Not today, Bella."

This would be my present to her even though I bought over a dozen of them while she slept last night—the vast majority of them would be for the nursery; she couldn't possibly protest. As along as she was pregnant I would make sure she was safe even with me. Her sexual appetite had increased over the last month. It was becoming more difficult to deny Bella with her behaving a lot bolder than she normally would. The things she wanted to do with me; some of them far to offensive for me to even think of doing. When I made love to Bella I wanted her to feel everything I experienced just looking at her. It would be more than how I arrived to my release. She meant more than that. And this Christmas morning I would put extra emphasis that.

I massaged each of her full breasts in my hands while sucking liberally her neck. She moaned loudly when I reached a spot behind her ear. She grabbed my face and our lips crashed against each other. My tongue traced her bottom lip begging for entrance into her mouth. She parted them granting my tongue accesses. My hand left her breast, traveled down to her thigh and hitched it around my waist.

Bella then took that as her opportunity to bite down as hard as she could against my neck. The jolt of pleasure that over took me at that moment caused me to I nearly thrust into her at that moment. She then in an irresistible way sucked on where she'd bitten me. Her mouth was delectably hot against my neck. Involuntarily my head fell to the side offering her more of my neck.

"My parents will be here soon so I think we should make this quick," she said, placing quick kisses on my chest and neck. I brought her face up to me, brushing my thumb against her now swollen red lips. I hoped it would go down.

"Shh, love. Let me take care of you."

She murmured something that sounded like a slurred "okay" while I kissed her. My hand drifted down lower until I meet the apex of her thighs. I massaged her clit slowly, earning a low guttural moan from her.

"Edward," she whimpered after a few minutes. Her body rocked against my hand seeking more pressure. When she didn't get what she wanted she took another route. I was so distracted kissing her I hadn't noticed her hand. She took my member with one of her hands and began stroking it in the same rhythm I messaged her clit.

"Bella," I groaned, my breathing unnecessarily labored.

She began to stroke harder her thumb running softly over my tip. I knew I wouldn't last long and she was close to coming herself.

"Bella," I said roughly, mustering enough strength to take her hand bring them to my lips. I kissed each digit lovingly. "I won't last much longer if you keep doing that."

"Sort of the point." She kissed me, taking her other hand from around my neck and traced my erect member slowly with her finger tip.

"Oh God," I rasped, becoming drunk on her scent. In a quick movement, I took her hands in mine, turning her so she faced away from me and placed them in front of her so that she was leaning against the tile. I saw the goose bumps rise on her skin as I breathed against her neck.

My thoughts were wavering from carful to reckless. It took everything in me not to explode. Holding onto her hips, I entered her as slowly as I could, taking extra precaution. Pulling out I entered back into her slowly. She made a sound that almost sounded like a frustrated growl. I didn't want to hurt her or on set another round of contractions.

"Edward, stop being so careful."

"Bella," I sighed sensing her want and my mine.

It was maddening.

"I'll meet you half way," I consented, setting a steady rhythm that was in between what I wanted and what she wanted.

In a matter of minutes she was gasping and clinching around me. Her body shook as I met her hips with mine. Capturing her lips with mine, I held her body up against me. I grunted as I thrust into her, capturing her moans with my mouth. Bella's hand flew back to grip my hair.

"Uhh, Edward."

I grunted an unintelligible reply.

With a final thrust I felt Bella clinch around me causing me to come along with her. Her back arched into me as she rode out her orgasm.

"Oh my," she gasped. I covered her lips with mine, our tongues fought for dominance. Bella pulled away gasping.

"I'm dizzy."

"Deep breaths, love. Merry Christmas," I said, burying my face in her hair.

"Yeah right. I know you better than that," she pointed out resting her head against my chest.

"One more present wouldn't hurt, love," I bargained.

"I don't think so."

This conversation would forever be the same with Bella.

"Bella—" I began but didn't finish.

"Let's get out. I'm turning into a prune."

"My prune," I said hugging her close to me, then turned off the water. Then scooping her up into my arms I walked us back into our room.

I laid her on the bed. Unable to resist I kissed her savoring the taste of her mouth and how soft her lips were. Her hands of course were tangled in my hair.

I pulled back. "You're beautiful," I said reverently, "perfect, and everything that I want."

She blushed, the blood pooling all over her face and neck. The sight was mouth watering.

"Edward."

"You are and don't forget it."

"I never forget what you say. Because I love you."

"I love you too, Bella."

**Bella**

Putting on the clothes Alice picked out for me was a task since any time I went to put on a piece he'd take it back and then start kissing me. It had turned into a never ending game. By the time I had on my jeans and a bra I was tired.

"I'm sorry love I just want to torture Alice a bit longer. She's begging me to let you down stairs to open your gifts. But as husband I get dibs on being your first gift."

"I'm not complaining."

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he swooped down to attack my mouth again. The room around me started to spin. For lack of any other explanation I was oxygen deprived.

"This can't be good for the babies," I heard Edward murmur. "You're breathless, flushed, and if you're heart beats any faster it'll be unhealthy. You're not thinking clearly," he stated.

"And whose fault is that?" I asked, taking the sweater from Edward's hands. I stumbled on to my feet.

I pulled on the cowl neck red sweater and looked at my self in the large mirror in our closet. My hair was blow dried and curled way from my face. But before I could turn away Edward was placing something around my neck.

It was the locket he'd given me months ago.

"It's perfect." I turned stretching up on my toes to kiss his lips.

He extended his hand to me, "Let's go down stairs so Alice and I can shower you with gifts."

In the living room the fire place was ablaze and the biggest and most beautiful tree I've ever seen was being decorated by Jasper and Alice while Emmett watched foot ball on the TV. The whole house smelled like Santa's workshop; cinnamon, nutmeg, and chocolate.

"Jazz, lift me up higher I can't get to the top."

"Alice, you're already on my shoulders."

"Well, then stand taller."

At that moment the door bell rang.

"That must be the boys," Esme called from the kitchen.

It was hard to not smile a t the prospect of seeing Jake again. I missed him so much.

"It is in fact Jacob and Carlisle is just pulling up with Renee and few extra guests." Edward looked back at Alice perplexed.

She shrugged smiling now off of Jasper's shoulders and on his lap.

Edward and I both walked hand in hand to open the door.

"Well, it took you long enough," was the first thing Jacob had said to me and the only thing it took for me to burst in to tears. He scooped me up in a warm hug. Seeing that big silly grin on his face had made me so happy.

"Aww, Bells, no crying on Christmas. Look I bought you a gift."

I groaned in disgust. "You know I hate that."

"Get over it," he said. "If Edward can give you gifts so can I; it's a best friend's right."

"Fine, put it under the tree."

"Whoa, nice tree," Seth said coming in right behind him. Edward and Seth exchanged hugs which didn't surprise me he and Seth were good friends since the fight with Victoria. A few other members of the pack also trailed in along with Sam who didn't even acknowledge Edward but said "Merry Christmas" to me. They all piled up on the available seats in the living room.

I looked for Renee and Carlisle. "I though they were pulling up?" I turned toward Edward.

"They are right now."

Edward's Volvo suddenly appeared in the drive way. I shivered a little from standing in the door so long.

"You should go sit by the fire. I'll help Carlisle with the bags."

"Bags?"

"Alice will explain."

"Well, Edward, if you hadn't been—"

"Alice!" Edward hissed.

"It's not like we didn't hear you, little brother," Emmett said. "You had her screaming at the top of her lungs."

This wasn't happening. I felt the heat flood my face and neck. I wanted to crawl into a hole at that moment.

"Whoa, Bells. And I thought Sam had an exciting sex life," Jacob said and the whole room erupted in laughter.

"Emmett, when I'm string enough I'm going to kill you," I said, suddenly feeling like I was seven months pregnant instead of six. I tried looking for a place to sit but all the seats were taken.

Esme came quickly to aid me. "You can sit with me in the kitchen."

I sat down readily. On the table was a cooling sweet potato pie I though I'd go insane.

"Do you want some, Bella?"

"Yes but…"

She quickly cut a slice and handed me the plate. I put the first piece in my mouth closed my eyes and went to heaven.

"So is it good?" An elderly yet familiar voice asked. I opened my eyes and swallowed. "Gran?"

* * *

**Well I guess we really are in an Alternate Universe. Lets Pretend Gran and Pop didn't die shall we? I just think she'll add a nice touch to this story. I can't wait till the next chapter. Please Review! (I really want to know if the Lemon was to your liking. I'll write more if you want more.)  
**

**XoXo, Tiff  
**


	23. Old Times

**Hey Guys I know it's been a while. and I miss all 400 of you that cared enought to follow this story.I'm back now and I will be completing it all the way throught summer. So please review those of you who remain. Xoxo, Tiff  
**

* * *

Old Times

Edward walked in with Renee trailing behind him. He looked just as confused as me. Being the care giver that she is, Esme offered every one in the house some hot chocolate. The snow was now coming down heavily. Edward sat in the chair next to mine while Renee and Gran sat on the other side of us.

"What are you doing here?"

"What'd you think? I missed the wedding of my Grandchild you'd think I'd miss the _birth _of my great grandchild."

"I'm not giving birth yet, Gran. Where's Pop?"

"That old goat is out there watching a foot ball game, the moment we walked through the door he was hooked on the flat screen." She laughed. "So how has my granddaughter been, young man?"

"Very good ma'am," Edward answered smiling.

"It seems to be. You've knocked her up right after honeymoon."

"Gran," I groaned in embarrassment, feeling the heat rush to my face.

"I just couldn't keep my hands off of her, I suppose." Edward said with a smirk. With that remark, He reached for my hand. Mortified, I declined his gesture and pressed my palm to my face. What did he think he was doing? There was a reason I didn't speak much about my grandmother she was like Renee on steroids.

"I…I like him," a smile slowly crept onto her face. "I think he's a keeper."

"Of course he's a keeper… they're married," Pop shouted from the other room.

I was glad to have Pop in the other room defending me and being sensible.

"So, Gran, what have you and Pop been up to lately?" I folded my arms unnervingly.

"Not as much as you've been up to, I'm guessing" Gran eyeballed Edward and me flagrantly.

Noticing her subtle attack on me, Edward intervened, "What do you mean by that?"

Gran grinned. "I was young once," was all she said. Edward of course understood what she meant but kept looking confused for my sake.

I drew in a long breath. "Grandma, please not at the table."

"I'm sorry you weren't at the wedding," I apologized. "It wasn't that big of a deal anyway; just a union of two people who vow to love each other for the rest of their lives…" I trailed off as I mentally kicked myself for my mindless jabbering.

"Yeah, that's totally not a big deal at all," Edward sarcastically added with a more prominent smirk than before.

"I'm sorry Gran," I apologized once again and gave Edward a murderous stare, daring him to make this worse. He was now skating on thin ice.

"Its fine, Sweetheart," Gran sighed. "The miracle of birth is a lot more important to me than a big over-priced party." Now the sensible Gran was starting to make an appearance.

"Hmph, you made a pretty big fuss over our 'big over-priced party' from what I recall," Pop nonchalantly added as he walked in looking for a seat, "…Commercial break."

Edward nodded understanding; he too was keeping tabs on the game and a million other things in that mind of his.

I stood to hug Pop. Wrapped in his arms I felt like a little girl again.

"My how you've grown, Isabella. I can't exactly pace you on my knee anymore." He and I laughed.

"Stop," I said laughing and recalling the many memories we'd had together. He used to ride me around on his back every Christmas when I was little. Needless to say Pop was my favorite grandparent. I took my seat next to Edward again and Pop stood behind Gran extending a hand to Edward.

"Nice to meet you, son" he said shaking Edward's hand.

"Nice to meet you too, sir."

"Call me Jack. Sir is _my_ father."

He and Edward exchanged approving looks with one another.

"So when's the baby due exactly?" Gran asked.

"We're not really sure …" I admitted with slight humor in my voice.

"What do you mean?" Gran exclaimed, "You have absolutely _no_ idea?"

"Whoa, don't get your granny panties in a bunch, Marie," Pop laughed. "You can't rush the development of a human being; the baby will be born when it's ready!"

Gran rolled her eyes. "Well, I remember how much control I had over that. Three weeks over due with your mother. For the life of me it was hell."

I looked at Edward wondering if we should tell them we're having twins. This time I allowed him to take my hand. "Gran, Pop, we're having twins that's why we don't know when they are due."

"Twins," Gran said, and then broke into Gaelic. I only understood a little and it wasn't table friendly.

"You'll have to excuse my wife. I'm happy for you, Isabella."

"Thank you, Pop."

"Dinner time guys," Esme called from the dinning room the door bell ringing simultaneously.

"I'll get it, mom," Alice called to Esme. "Charlie, come in. We're just about to eat dinner."

I heard her say as we walked to the dinning room. The table wasn't able to accommodate all of us, so just Edward, his family, my family sat down and the pack stood as Carlisle said grace and carved the Turkey. With no surprise the pack had their dinner in front of the TV. Emmett however wanted to watch the game as well. Esme let him go seeing as he wouldn't shut up about it. Dinner went without a hitch Edward's family were excellent actors as the food on their plates disappeared convincingly.

As the evening began to wind down the pack began to leave and Jake gave me a big sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Eww, gross," I said.

"I know. Don't you love mistletoes," he laughed.

"Get out, Jake. I'll see you at the baby shower."

"Sure will, Bells."

Edward and I relaxed on the couch as my parents and grandparents were in the kitchen talking with Carlisle and Esme. His hands ran through my hair soothingly. I closed my eyes. He placed his cool lips against mine. I smiled.

"How about I play something on the piano," he said lifting my head from his lap and replacing it with a pillow.

At first it was Christmas songs then the notes morphed into something jazzy. "Star's shining bright above you, night breezes seems to whisper I love you. Birds signing in the sycamore tree dream a little dream of me." Pop began singing. "You're too young to know that song."

I was but Edward wasn't. "Who's it by?" I asked.

"Sissel Kyrkjebo," Pop and Edward both answered.

Gran followed in behind him he took her hands and began dancing with her. It was such an amazing thing to see after all these years that they still loved each other. Esme and Carlisle came out next and began waltzing around the room themselves. Charlie and Renee, after Gran and Pop's goading, began dancing much to Charlie's dismay. When Edward stopped playing no one seemed to notice. They all had their own individual bubbles. He came over to me and whispered in my ear, "Let's give them a little privacy, love." He took me by the hand leading me up stairs.

I fell back against the bed exhausted.

Edward chuckled.

"You are in so much trouble…"

"What did I do? This was all Alice."

"I just couldn't keep my hands off of her, I suppose," I said doing my best imitation of Edward as he climbed in to bed next to me.

"I wasn't lying," he said kissing my neck in a way that should be illegal.

"Mmm…No stop it, Edward." I pulled away from him. "You knew I was embarrassed down there and you just egged her on. My Grandmother is less than modest about sex for her age."

"I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" His topaz eyes smoldered while he tried to withhold a smile.

"You're cheating."

"How?"

"You're dazzling me."

"Am I?" His eyes got impossibly larger and rounder as his sweet breath washed over my face. He leaned down to place a kiss on my cheek, then my nose.

"Yes, you are," I laughed but it dissolved away as Edward and I shared a sweet kiss.

"This has been the best Christmas ever," I said.

"Despite the embarrassing comments?"

"Despite those and including the morning sex."

"You would remember the morning sex."

"Did you forget?"

"No, I was thinking about it all day."

"So you like my grandparents?"

"Yes, I do."

I yawned. "Good because I can't return them."

"You should take a nap you've had a long day," Edward suggested. "When you wake up you'll be opening presents."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," I said, closing my eyes and drifting asleep.

"Finally, you're awake," Alice chirped and dragged me over to the couch in my haze. I whimpered losing the feeling of Edward's hand on my back. I was placed on the couch and then given some thing in my hands it was warm.

"It's hot chocolate," Edward whispered in my ear. I leaned back into his chest sipping at the delicious drink, awaiting the horrors that were my Christmas presents.

I received a picture from Esme. It was a black and white photo. Edward and I were looking into each other's eyes tenderness encompassed that one look. I didn't know when she'd taken this but I couldn't care less. It was beautiful. I told myself to thank her later.

Alice then presented me with an array of clothes.

"I thought you were done shopping. Remember?"

"Yeah but I just couldn't help it. Just look at them," she urged.

I opened the first bag and pulled out a box full of footie pajamas for the twins. I opened the second box and pulled out a...yoga mat.

"Alice, why the yoga mat?"

"Oh you'll see," was all she gave me. "There are matching yoga clothes in there, too. "

I sighed, asking to have the next few gifts from the family all of which I was very grateful of. Edward pulled a light blue box out of his pocket.

I opened it and inside was a key lined with diamonds.

"Why'd you give me a key?"

He smiled. "It's a surprise."

Suddenly I was blindfolded and scooped up in Edward's arms.

"Where are we going? You know I hate surprises."

I could tell we were outside; the wind was whipping through my hair and I was cold. Edward set me down. I felt the smooth textured rock path under my feet. Although we were deep in the woods the smell of roses and honeysuckle captured my attention.

Edward was standing behind me his hands removing the blind fold. As I stared into the darkness, there nested into a small clearing in the forest, was a tiny cottage, softly lit by the moon.

The house seemed as if belonged there, it stood absolutely. Honeysuckle climbed up one wall like a lattice, winding all the way up and over the thick wooden shingles. Late summer roses bloomed in window boxes under the dark, deep set windows. The stone path shone amethyst in the moon light leading up to the quaint arched wooden door.

"What do you think?" Edward asked his voice soft but I heard the anxiety in his voice. Everything seemed so fitting like the house has arisen from a story book.

I began to speak but no words came out.

"Esme thought we might want a place of our own but she didn't want us too far away," he murmured. "And she loves an excuse to renovate. This little place has been crumbling away out here for at least a hundred years."

I continued staring, my vision was becoming blurred.

"Don't you like it? We could renovate some more it if the cottage is too small," Edward's anxiety seemed to creep out more and more. "It won't take long—"

I shut him up by kissing him fully on the lips. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," I said, in between breaths. "This was more than anything I could have asked for."

"Really, you like it?"

"Yes, I love it!"

He held his hand out toward the doorknob, waiting for me to do the honors. I stuck the key in the lock and turned it. He suddenly ducked down and pulled me up into his arms.

"Hey!"

"Thresholds are part of my job description," he said opening the door and stepping in to the little stone living room. "What are you thinking?"

"That Esme is an amazing artist. I can just imagine our children will be happy growing up in this home and we'll be happy raising them," I said, my voice beginning to crack.

The living room was truly something from a fairy tale. The floor was a woven pattern of smooth flat stones. The low ceiling had long exposed beams. The walls were warm wood in some places, stones mosaics in others.

Then we came to the kitchen. The kitchen was just as amazing as the rest of our little cottage. There was a bar with a stone counter and four bar stools. When we ventured further into the kitchen I saw the dark aged wooden cabinets, and matching stone counters. There was a wood framed window that opened up to a flower box.

I couldn't imagine a more perfect fairy tale than the one I was in.

"Love, why are you crying?"

"Everything is so amazing. Thank you."

I kissed Edward passionately with all the love in my body. Edward leaned into the kiss while setting me on the counter. It was perfect because I could feel all of him without my stomach getting in the way. I grabbed Edward's hair harder moaning into his mouth while he thrust his hips into mine. His lips found my neck making a breath taking sensation with his mouth. I almost came on the spot. I pulled away from Edward and threw his unnecessary belt off.

I grew even more frustrated when I discovered he was wearing boxers. "Fuck!" I yanked on the offending material surprising my self when I heard it rip.

Edward growled pulling my mouth back up to his grabbing my ass in the process and rocking his unclothed erection against my heated sex.

"You know I do love it when you're being utterly ruled by your emotions," he said, his voice dropping an octave lower as he pulled my sweater off.

"Stop wearing those damn b—"His perfect lips latched on to my nipple. "Uggg God!"

He was driving me insane. I yanked on his hair causing him to release another chilling growl. Once Edward's lips were released from my sensitive breast I attacked his mouth.

Edward and I christened the kitchen, the living room, and the hallway to our room. Somehow I ended up tangled in soft linen sheets. My arm flew out expecting to hit Edward but the sheets were empty.

I shifted so I was sitting up; I scanned the darkness for a light switch. When I failed at that I just got out of bed and padded into the hallway where I could hear the sound of pots and pans. Edward was standing over the stove shirtless and wearing a pair of low rise Levi's giving me a perfect view of his sculpted back and the dimples just above his butt.

"Enjoying the view," he said smiling until he saw that I was still naked. His eyes raked over me. His smile turned into a wicked smirk. Damn he was sexy.

He moved towards me at a human pace and wrapped his arms around me.

"You are a vision." Edward kissed my neck, raising goose bumps across my skin. I would usually follow up Edward's attempt to seduce me but I was focused on what smelled so good.

"What are you cooking it smells amazing in here?"

Edward chuckled. "Your grandmother's pot pie and a dessert I plan to lick off your body."

"Edward, you hate human food." The fact that his lust for my body had driven him to want to lick anything of me was amusing.

"Anything on you would be delicious." Edward said and started nipping the side of my neck and lapping his tongue over the bitten area.

My knees went weak. Edward's hand went between my legs, gently messaging me. Edward then slid his index finger into me.

"Ahhh." I rode his hand as he pumped into me. I whimpered when Edward pulled his hand out and licked my juices of his hand. An animalistic growl ripped through his chest. He carried me over to the couch and propped my legs over the arm of the couch. Edward slowly kissed a path up to my heated sex. I just wanted him.

His mouth finally made contact with my sex. I cried out as his tongue moved against my clit. His tongue lapped against my folds. I ground into him. One of the perks of having a vampire husband is he doesn't need to breathe. I pulled at my nipples while looking at Edward directly. He growled the vibration caused me to arch my back up because of the intense pleasure.

"Uggg, Edward, I'm going to come." This urged Edward to move his lips and tongue in a totally new way over my clit. Just when I thought I couldn't take anymore he plunged two of his fingers into me. I convulsed against his mouth holding on to his hair.

Once my body stopped twitching he laid his body on top of mine. I snuggled in to his side on the large couch starting to fall asleep. My pregnant body was getting more lethargic these days. I groaned suddenly disliking this aspect of pregnancy.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"I'm tired, hungry, and I _want_ you."

Edward chuckled at me. "There are more important things right now, like your health." But the hardness he had in his pants said something else. "I know I shouldn't have attacked you like that but your scent beckons me more than ever now. Sorry for being such an…animal."

"Don't ever apologize for that. That was amazing. I wouldn't mind waking up to that every morning." I said running my fingers lazily across the band of his jeans. I yawned feeling a wave of fatigue hit me again.

His eyes darkened. "Bella," Edward sighed. "How about I take you dinner in bed and we watch a movie?" I knew what he was trying to do.

"Alright, Edward. "

I walked to our room and went to the closet to find some clothes. It took everything in me not to scream. So I calmly grabbed a pair of simple sweat pants and a t-shirt from Edward's corner of the closet and changed.

Edward was already settled in bed with the flat screen television on. I climbed in right next to him. After I ate it didn't take very long for me to fall asleep in my husband's arms.

* * *

**Hey so what did you think? I'm dying to know. Which means you guys have to review. So review my loves!**


End file.
